


Dina's Fun Aunt

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Series: Dina's Fun Aunt Series [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian, Lesbian AU, Smut, Some angst, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: Trixie is a closeted school teacher who has literally no love life for fear of losing her job. All that changes when she meets the crazy Russian Aunt of one of her favourite students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of Dina's Fun Aunt collected together. <3

“What do you mean your parents aren’t coming Dina?” Trixie asked, her pink pencil skirt stretching around her thighs as she crouched down to the child’s level.

“Mama and papa are going back to Russia to see grandma. They aren’t here.” The small blonde replied, eyes still on the dinosaur she was colouring in. She was a very bright and rather boisterous young girl, her biggest issue was her attention span.

“I see. Who is looking after you while they’re gone?” Trixie asked, moving forward slightly in the hopes she could maintain the girls attention for a bit longer.

“My Auntie Katya.” Dina squeaked, any focus on her colouring completely lost at the mention of her aunt. Trixie had caught snippets of stories about Auntie Katya, although she was ninety percent sure they were mostly hyperbole. Nobody was friends with twelve prairie dogs, each of which sounding like it had been named after a resident of the local retirement home.

“Ok, is she going to come to the parent-teacher night instead?”

“Is she allowed to? She’s not my mama or papa.” The girl replied, a frown creasing her pale forehead. Trixie smiled fondly.

“Ask your parents when you get home. She is allowed if they say so, wouldn’t want anyone to miss out on hearing how well you’re doing, would you?” The teacher replied diplomatically, smoothing her white blouse as she straightened. She surveyed the room then checked her watch. Almost break time, perfect.

“Ok, Miss Barbie.” Dina nodded, searching noisily through the pack of pencils in front of her.

“It’s Miss Mattel, Dina.” Trixie huffed, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“You do look like Barbie, Miss.” Peter, a small athematic boy with almost comically sized glasses squeaked, looking up from his drawing of God only knows what.

“Barbie is very pretty.” Lisa interjected.

“Well thank you, I think she’s pretty too.” Deciding that an indirect compliment from a snotty child with three pencils stuck in her hair was better than no compliment at all.

“Are you a Lebanon Miss Barbie?” Dina asked, having finally found the ‘perfect’ shade of pink for her dinosaur’s claws.

“Sorry?”

“You think Barbie is pretty. Are you a Lebanon?” She elaborated, looking up at her teacher as though what she was asking was a perfectly clear and reasonable question. Trixie fluffed her curls for a moment, trying to decide how to answer.

“No Dina, I’m from Massachusetts.”

……

Trixie shifted uncomfortably in the old wooden chair in the school hall. Twenty boring looking parents had sat down across from her, each seeming to think their child was the only one in the class. Several of them lived in some sort of fairy world in which their child was never badly behaved. They would frown at her and insist they were never naughty at home and that their little angel would never do any such things. It would be funny if it weren’t insulting how quickly some of them decide she was just an unfit teacher.

And yet some of the worst were the ones that knew exactly who their child was. There had been one rather sweet mum of a quiet boy who had looked so hopeful when she’d asked if her son had made any friends. Trixie really wished she could have given her the answer she wanted.

She ran a hand delicately over her finger waves with a tired sigh. Looking down at her neatly noted list, she realised she was down to the last person, who was in fact five minutes late. Dina’s Auntie.

Trixie looked around the room honestly not sure what she was looking for. What did a woman, who according to Dina, once did the jump splits onto someone’s neck for suggesting her friend was an inadequate dancer look like? The teacher snorted. She would most likely be the most boring old biddie with a beige sweater and the faint smell of lavender. That or some tacky fourty something with longer nails than her attention span and a twenty year old boyfriend.

There was a squeal of laughter as a blur of colour burst into the room. That was when her eyes were assaulted by more glitter than should ever been seen at a parent teacher evening. Laughing as she slid Dina down from over her shoulder, the blur, which turned out to be a woman, turned to look around the room.

Seeing her face there was no mistaking she and Dina were very closely related. Her pale features would have been rather severe looking if her smile didn’t somehow fill her whole face. Her blonde hair was mostly falling from the two buns it was fixed in, each bun coiled with braids, several of which had come loose, and fixed with eye ball clips. She was wearing a black long sleeved crop top, finished with seemingly every colour of glitter imaginable. High up on her waist sat a black embroidered mid-calf circle skirt. The sort of thing you would buy just so that you could twirl in it.

She ducked down to Dina’s level and quickly spoke to the child, the smile never leaving her red painted lips. The small girl pointed in Trixie’s direction only to squeal again when the woman tickled her whilst she was distracted. As the woman headed towards her Trixie began to wonder just how many of Dina’s stories may be true, because if it was going to be anyone who had actually done all those ridiculous things it would likely be the woman with pink tigers on her skirt and eyeballs in her hair.

“Hi, you must be Dina’s Auntie.” Trixie asked with a smile. The blonde smiled back, rows of bright white teeth gleaming at her.

“Hello, Miss Barbie.” She spoke in a prominent Russian accent, her ‘r’ rolling on her tongue. She swished her skirt with a flourish as she sat in the seat across from Trixie.

“It’s Miss Mattel.” Trixie corrected, shuffling through her notes to find Dina’s.

“Mattel who?”

“I’m sorry?” The teacher asked, looking up from her notes with a frown.

“Mattel who? I am Katya Zamolodchikova, you are?” The Russian, Katya, elaborated, kicking her leg unreasonably high as she crossed them. Katya presented her thin hand, looking at the other woman expectantly.

“Tracy, Tracy Mattel.” Trixie supplied, taking the hand, noting the woollen friendship bracelets they’d made in class a few weeks ago strapped around her wrist.

“Very nice to meet you Tracy, your dress is very pink.” She observed with a somewhat cheeky smile. Trixie tried not to bristle, still bothered by the woman’s lateness and lack of apology for said lateness.

“Um, you too.” Trixie replied. “Your top is very shiny.’ She added.

“Right?! It’s so the aliens can see me from space.” Katya giggled, shimmying her shoulders. Trixie surprised herself by chuckling. The woman’s energy was admittedly infectious.

“Hmm NA-SA sure about that.” She hummed. Katya blinked, her face frozen in shock. “Get it because NASA. ‘Cause space.” A couple of parents and teachers jumped at Katya sudden outburst. She let out a shriek of laughter before wheezing almost silently. Trixie let out a small surprised laugh at the other woman’s reaction.

“That was transcendent.” She sighed, as she began to gather back her breath.

“Sorry that was a bit out there.” Trixie smirked. “Out there like space.” Trixie laughed, laughing harder as Katya began to shake her head in dismay.

“Quit while you’re ahead, Mary.”

“Everyone’s a critic.” Trixie shrugged, smiling back at the woman in front of her. They smiled at each other for several minutes before Trixie remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

“Right, ok. Dina’s progress notes.” Trixie said as formally as she could, reminding herself where she was.

“Actually I would like to discuss something with you first.” Katya said seriously, fingers lacing under her chin. Despite having known the woman for less than five minutes it already felt odd to see her look so sincerely serious. “My niece seems to think you can’t be gay if you are born in Massachusetts, I ask her who says so and apparently it was you.”

“I never said that!” Trixie gasped, feeling flustered by the sudden change in topic.

“She tells me she asked you.”

“She asked me if I was a Lebenan- oh good lord.” Trixie gasped, rubbing her forehead and momentarily wondering when exactly she stepped into some bizarre alternate reality in which mad things like this were the norm. “Why would she ask something like that?”

“Do not misunderstand Barbie, I am confident she did not mean it as an insult.” Katya informed her, hands fiddling with some of the pins in the back of her buns.

“How?”

“Because I am a lesbian, and she knows that is not an insult. My sister has mentioned her asking someone before I think.” Trixie blinked. Who was this woman? Who was she and how could she just be so… be so open? Katya barely knew her and she’d just come out to her without any trace of apprehension or even a sly look to search for a reaction.

“She was asking if I was gay?” The teacher said slowly, more to herself than anyone else. This was bad. This was really bad. If a child, and while admittedly a bright child but not the most attentive of children, noticed then who else had. Did everybody know? Did it stand out to them as brightly as the pink of her dress? Trixie looked around anxiously.

“Are you?” The Russian asked, looking up as her as she finally decided she was finished with her hair. Either she thought she’d fixed the chunks of hair sticking out of the bun or she’d just given up.

“I- I don’t believe that’s any of your business, Miss Zamolodchikova.” Trixie replied quickly, straightening in her seat and shuffling her papers.

“I know, but it could be.” She grinned, leaning forward across the table. “And the fact you just said my name right means we should definitely get married.”

“Stop it.” Trixie mumbled, shocked by the situation she found herself in.

“You are so very beautiful, Barbie.” She continued earnestly. Trixie cursed the Russian for the soft way she spoke. She found herself believing the words. Katya put a soft hand on the one Trixie was using to almost tear her notebook apart, she was gripping it so hard. Manicured fingers ran soft patterns on the back of her hand as she looked up through her eyelashes at Trixie.

Suddenly the teacher heard someone laugh at the other end of the room and the trance was broken. She’d forgotten where she was. God, it had been so long and the other woman was so pretty. She had let that get to her head, she needed to be more careful. She pulled her hand away quickly.

“Stop that now. Are you crazy?! Someone might see you!” Trixie hissed, looking around her as the other bored looking teachers spoke to yet another entitled parent.

“I do not mind being seen.” Katya replied sounding rather affronted.

“Yes well I do. I have a job and I-” She swallowed, not able to look at the other woman’s face. She knew what she would see. Other gay people always made her feel ashamed of not being fully out of the closet. Whether they said so or not, she was sure they were judging her for being a coward.

“Tra-” Katya began, moving to place a hand on her again before she snatched it away.

“Just-” she snapped, hands held up in front of her as she breathed. “Dina is doing well she’s very bright but doesn’t have a very long attention span. She also picks up languages pretty quickly in lesson and I would suggest encouraging that at home.” She rattled off, eyes on her notes the whole time. “Now excuse me.” She said tersely, standing and collecting up her notebooks. With an attempt at looking as though all was fine she strode out of the room.

……..

Trixie had thought she’d be safe in her classroom but she found herself cornered as Katya and Dina appeared at her door.

“Di, why don’t you go talk to Kelly for a couple of minutes ok? I just need to speak to Miss Mattel.” Katya said with a smile, pointing the child toward her friend and her mother who were sat in the corridor waiting for someone. Dina looked suspiciously between them but slowly walked out of the room. Katya nodded at the other girl’s mother as Dina joined them, before shutting the door.

“Dina’s parents had something they wanted me to talk to you about. I didn’t get chance before you left.” The Russian said, her face neutral.

“Yeah?“

“Svetlana and Peter have been wondering if Dina might have ADHD, they wanted to come in and talk to you about it.” She informed her, the air in the room was tense, as though the very universe itself was waiting for one of them to snap.

“Oh, yes they can come in any time, preferably at the end of school when they pick Dina up but I’m available lunch times as well from 12:30 to 1:30.” Trixie replied, still not looking the other woman in the eye and keeping her distance.

“Ok.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.” Katya nodded turning to leave before suddenly whirling back around. “You know what? No.”

“I would say that I’m sorry I offended you, but if you think being called gay is offensive then you can take my apology stick a couple of batteries in it and put it you know where.” Katya snapped, her voice raising.

“It’s- It’s not like that. Not like that at all.” Trixie gasped, stepping towards the other woman before thinking better of it. “I’m sorry if I offended you, it’s a difficult subject for me.” She sighed, looking away and chewing on her nail.

“Oh….” Katya blinked, suddenly seeming to deflate as she saw something she recognised in Trixie’s face. “Wait you’re-” she began before Trixie quickly interrupted her.

“Don’t- don’t say it here.”

“I understand.” Katya said gently, placing a hand on Trixie’s arm.

“No, you don’t.” The teacher hissed, pulling her arm away.

“Tracy, I really do.” She said before turning to leave.

“Miss Zamolodchikova.” Trixie added as the other woman began to open the door to leave. Katya turned “Please don’t mention this to anybody.”

“Of course, Barbie.”

…….

Trixie shut the door behind her as calmly as she could as she stepped out into the night. Of course something like this would happen. Of course they’d subconsciously know tonight was an important night for her. Of course they had to ruin it. She stomped through the playground in a huff, trying to calm her nerves.

“Watch for that puddle, Barbie, mud will never come out of that dress.” A voice said from close behind her. Trixie jumped, head snapping around to see an almost silhouetted figure of a woman leant against a nearby tree. She didn’t even have to see her to know who it was.

“Miss Zamolodchikova.” Trixie said, trying to compose her features into the semblance of control they were earlier. The Russian didn’t respond for almost a minute, that was when Trixie noticed the small golden light in front of her. “You can’t smoke on school property.”

“Where then?”

“You have to be outside the gate, although really I would encourage you not to do it at all.” She huffed, eyebrows raising as she heard the other woman chuckle.

“I am not one of your students Miss Mattel. But I will smoke off property if that is the lay of the law.” Katya smirked a little as she brushed past Trixie, the fringe on her black and white dress swishing. “Maybe join me, we can stand aimlessly in the cold either together or apart, either way is fine.” Katya shrugged before adding. “Although I’m sure it would do wonders for you street cred to be seen with such a charismatic woman of grace and dignity.” Trixie was so caught up in the oddness of the other woman she forgot to hide the smile her comment elicited.

“You’re wearing a necklace made of dolls and macaroni.” The taller blonde reminded her, falling into step with the other woman.

“Do not speak too loudly, Vogue has been spying on me for years, trying to steal my look.” Katya huffed, looking around her in mock suspicion before bursting into giggles.

“I’m sure they are.” Trixie chuckled, finding the other woman’s laughter infectious.

They sat together on a bench just outside the school gates. The silence felt heavy between them.

“I’m sorry for how I was last time we met.”

“Oh?” Katya raised an eyebrow. She continued when Trixie nodded. “Apology accepted.” Silence again.

“So tell me.” Katya began breathing out a puff of smoke into the cold air. “Why are you out here and not listening to the little ones forget the words to little donkey?”

“I-I needed some air.” Trixie sighed. “Well, second hand smoke I suppose now.”

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

“My father texted me. To tell me how well my sister is doing and that I should be more like her and less of a disappointment.” Trixie replied, surprising even herself with how much she let fall out of her mouth.

“What does she have that you don’t have?” Katya asked with a nudge to Trixie’s shoulder.

“A daughter, with another on the way. A well paid job… a rugged husband.”

“Do you want any of those things?”

“I wouldn’t mind a raise.” She looked up at Katya bashfully, bitterness turning the corners of her mouth into something more uncomfortable than a smile.

“Do your family know?” Trixie nodded.

“And they were not happy.”

“Neither were mine.” Katya sighed, scratching the back of her head absentmindedly.

“It really wasn’t anything to do with you at parents evening.” Trixie added, it seemed she couldn’t put the cork back in her feelings tonight. They were just flowing out of her mouth without her control. “Nothing at all I mean you are very charming and very beautiful and like, I wouldn’t normally say no but- things are-” Trixie stopped herself rambling before she did something even more embarrassing. She looked shyly over at the Russian to find her closer than expected. Katya had somehow scooted closer without her noticing. Her shin was pressed against Trixie’s thigh as she sat sideways on the cold bench. She was leaning forward, hand cocked jauntily as it held her almost burned out cigarette.

“You like me, Barbie.” She smiled.

“I-”

“But you don’t want anyone to see that you do.” Katya continued, her smile morphing into a curious frown.

“I’ll lose my job.” Trixie whispered, looking at the school behind her sadly.

“Can they do that here?”

“Yes and they will.”

“But besides that you want me?” The Russian asked, striking a ridiculous pose across the bench and sticking out her lips like a trout. Trixie snorted.

“Not sure now.” She giggled as Katya jumped up from the bench and began to pose in a way she quickly informed Trixie was called “fashion”. As her final pose she did a somehow elegant, yet very low, lunge and rested her arm on Trixie’s knees.

“Have dinner with me Barbie.” She whispered, lacing her fingers beneath her chin. Trixie blinked, the smile slipping from her face.

“Wh- I can’t.” She stammered, feeling cold as she looked down at the other woman. Katya was still smiling just as widely but you could see some of the brightness had dulled in her eyes. “Please it’s not that I don’t want to but I can’t. If people see us, my job, Katya.” Trixie explained, almost begging her to understand as Katya stood. There was a painful moment of silence as Katya sat back down next to her.

“What if you came to my house?” Katya asked after a moment, her words slow as if she was testing them out.

“I’m sorry?”

“What if we have dinner at my house? I can cook.” She repeated, seemingly more confident in the idea the more she thought on it. “There’s no parents or school faculty at my house, kotyonok (kitten). Just you and me.”

“Secret relationships never work, Katya.” Trixie stated, fighting the part of her brains that was screaming at her to just say yes. A beautiful, funny, charming woman is practically throwing herself at her and all she wants to do it say yes.

“Believe me I know.” Katya said, still smiling but a twinge of sadness in her eyes. “But it’s just dinner.” She continued, dropping the end of her cigarette to the floor and stamping it out. “Come on Tracy, are you really going spend the rest of your life alone, side note: horny, because of your job?”

“Trixie.” Trixie said after a moment. Katya blinked. “My friends call me Trixie.”

“Is that what we are now Trixie, friends?”

“For now.”

“Fabulous we’re back to flirting, all that other stuff is a real downer.” Katya laughed. “Now would you like to shower me with more compliments over my outfit before we go back inside or do you want to make out?”

“Give me your phone.” Trixie snorted, holding her hand out.

“The cat pictures aren’t mine I swear.” Trixie rolled her eyes, creating a new contact and typing her number into the phone.

“Let’s go back inside. Dina should be on stage soon, I swear to god if she does the rap from Wannabe by the Spice Girls during the birth of the baby Jesus again.”

“What a creative child.” Katya sighed proudly.

“Shut up, I know that was all you.” Trixie huffed good-naturedly.

“So here’s a story from A to Z-”

“Shut up.” Katya cackled as she followed her into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

_Hey Trixie its Katya, Dina’s sexy aunt. Are you still interested in that date we talked about?_

**_From: Trixie Mattel_ **

_Hey Katya. Yeah I’m still interested :)_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Fantastic. When is good for you? This weekend too soon? It’s just I’ll be away for Christmas._

**_From: Trixie Mattel_ **

_Yeah, this weekend works. Saturday?_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Cool beans. By the way Dina is sorry about the Spice Girls rap._

**_From: Trixie Mattel_ **

_No she isn’t. Its ok, everyone thought it was funny._

**_From: Katya_ **

_Ok no she isn’t. But I’m sorry for teaching it to her. Spice World is an important part of growing up into a charming, charismatic independent woman._

**_From: Trixie Mattel_ **

_You need Legally Blonde for that surely. ;)_

**_From: Katya_ **

_I should have guessed that film influenced you as a child. Do you own anything not pink?_

**_From: Trixie Mattel_ **

_Sure I do!_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Fusia doesn’t count. X_

Trixie snorted, catching sight of herself in the mirror as she walked past. She was blushing faintly and smiling like a loon. She typed back a slightly flirty message and turned on the TV. In less than a minute she had a new text waiting for her. They continued on like that almost all night.

…….

Trixie knocked firmly on the apartment door in front of her. She and Katya had texted back and forth every day since they’d exchanged numbers. They got on surprisingly well considering they didn’t have a great deal in common. Katya was very funny, very flirty and surprisingly smart. Considering how they had been the last few day she supposed she shouldn’t be as nervous as she was. But a small part of her mind couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they worked better on paper, well texts, than they did in person.

Trixie ran a hand down the front of her pink and white dress, straightening the lace flower trim at the top. She took a moment to wonder if she was a bit over dressed. She had considered asking Katya about a sort of dress code but it had felt odd to ask so she’d decided against it. She was wearing sparkly earring and a matching bracelet. She’d spent two hours styling her in vintage waves with high coif at the front. Maybe she had over done it a little.

There was a thud inside the apartment and the sound of footsteps. Trixie swallowed, better securing the pink bow in her hair. She took a deep breath and smiled as the door opened.

“Hi.” She said, cursing herself for how bashful she sounded. Katya beamed at her, leaning against the door frame. It came as a surprise to Trixie how different she looked with her hair down, white blonde messy waves flowing down her front. She was wearing a long black and white wrap dress that floated as she moved. It was nothing like the clothes she had seen her in in the past and yet it seemed very Katya.

“Why hello Barbara Millicent Roberts.” Katya said, looking her up and down approvingly. Trixie rolled her eyes, trying to hide that she was secretly impressed Katya knew Barbie’s full name. “Come in, come in.” Katya smiled, head snapping up as she pulled herself for whatever trance Trixie’s attire had her in. She waved the other woman in enthusiastically.

“I’ve made you all sorts, the food of my people if you will. I made Pelmeni and-”

“What’s Pelmeni?” Trixie asked, internally reprimanding herself for interrupting the other woman. Already off to a bad start, she’ll think you’re rude she thought to herself.

“They’re rather like dumplings or wontons I guess and then you fill them with…” Katya suddenly stopped, her hands stilling in the middle of miming making the dish. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Trixie, her mouth falling open.

“And you don’t eat meat.” Trixie blinked at the sudden direction the conversation took and nodded. “Which you told me and I remembered because I’m not a piece of shit.” She continued. “Excuse me for one second.” And with that she ran off leaving Trixie stood alone in her living room.

The room was full of random items and patterns that in no way went together. The basic elements of the apartment seemed pretty standard, with lots of grey and whites, not that you could see much of them beneath Katya’s decoration. The sofa was decorated by several blankets, one of which was covered in coloured beads and sequins. Several paintings hung on the wall of varying sizes. An army general with a duck’s face winked at her from one of the canvases. Beside him an old fashioned carnival gymnast that had contorted herself into an impossible position. Trixie took a moment to wonder if Katya had painted them, she’d mentioned being in an art college. She stepped forward to inspect them closer and caught her hip on the Welsh dresser beside her. She cursed under her breath, looking down at the dresser with a scowl.

Every shelf was cluttered with photo frames, surrounded by odd statues and items that only Katya would own. The first photo to come to Trixie’s attention was a face she was most familiar with. Dina was smiling up at her from a heart shaped frame, decorated with macaroni and likely a whole pot of glitter.

Beside that was a larger picture of Katya holding a baby, who Trixie assumed to also be Dina. Katya hair was short in this picture, full bangs covering her forehead as she beamed up at the camera. She looked different in this picture, Trixie told herself it was mostly the different hair that was throwing her off by there was something else. A tiredness in her eyes, she hadn’t seen the admittedly short time she’d known her.

Most of the pictures, now Trixie thought about it, were of Dina, Katya or a group of people Trixie assumed to be Katya’s friends. She could only find one of the rest of her family. At the very back there was a black and white family portrait. Katya was barely recognisable with her black hair and gothic make up, but her smile was still the same. Stood beside her was Dina’s mother, looking strikingly similar to how she had when Trixie had met her a few months ago. The sisters were stood behind a seated man and woman. Katya’s parents, both of whom had soft smiles on their faces. It’s seemed a rather nice family photo to be placed so far back it was almost hidden completely.

Trixie blinked at what looking like a flip knife on the dresser beside an old framed Kate Bush concert ticket. She picked it up cautiously looking over her shoulder at the kitchen door. Frowning she flicked the catch. She snorted loudly when she realised the blade has been replaced with a comb.  Shaking her head she retracted the comb and placed the object back down.

She moved back toward the sofa, taking a moment to wonder whether she should sit down. Although she wore heels almost every day, she hadn’t yet broken in these shoes to a point where they were comfortable to stand still in for more than ten minutes.

Trixie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a faint “fuck!” come from the kitchen. And the sound of something metal being kicked. A moment later the door to the kitchen opened, revealing a surprisingly composed looking Katya who smiled brightly at her. Shutting the door behind her she walked up to Trixie slowly before taking a deep breath.

“Would you like the lie that makes me look good or the truth that makes me look like a piece of shit?”

“The truth.” Trixie responded cautiously, eyeing the woman in front of her suspiciously.

“I forgot you’re vegetarian.” Katya blurted, sighing as she looked up at Trixie with apologetic eyes.

“Oh, that’s all right.” Trixie smiled reassuringly, letting out a breath of relief. This sort of thing had happened plenty of times before. Kim’s mum always forgot she was vegetarian, that or she was subtly trying to persuade her not to be by cooking her meat.  “You’ve done all this cooking, I’m sure I can eat some of it.” She continued, putting a comforting hand on Katya’s shoulder.

“You can’t.” Katya sighed, putting her hands over her eyes in dismay. “I checked.”

“Potatoes?”

“Duck fat.”

“The vegetables?”

“Cooked with bacon”

“Dessert?”

“Gelatin.”

With each confession the look on Katya’s face became more overdramatically distraught. Trixie bit her lip to try to contain the laughter she felt bubbling up in her chest. She shouldn’t laugh, it would be terribly rude and probably hurt Katya’s feelings.

“How-” She began, before stopping to school her voice into a more sympathetic tone. “How many different things did you make?”

“Six.” Katya wailed. “I drove half an hour to a special vegan organic shop to get a bunch of the ingredients.” She moaned. “I spent nine dollars on almond milk so that no cows were harmed and maybe you’d think I was sensitive and romantic.” She continued, likely not realising that she was just rambling now.

Trixie couldn’t contain it any longer, she burst into a shout of laughter making the other woman jump. Katya frowned at her as she found herself almost doubled over with laughter. “Sorry.” Trixie gasped, dabbing at tears in the corners of her eyes as she snorted. “You- your face was just so fucking earnest.” She wheezed, looking up at Katya to find her frown morphing into a smile.

“So you’re not mad?” Katya asked as Trixie leant against the sofa to catch her breath. The teacher shook her head, still grinning at the ridiculousness of the other woman. “I suppose it is kind of funny.” She chuckled, coming to lean next to Trixie against the sofa.

“Oh I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just I’ve had such an awful day, and that oh, that really has cheered me right up.” Trixie sighed, chuckles occasionally bubbling up as she spoke.

“The embarrassment is worth it to see you laugh like that.” Katya grinned, pulling her phone from her pocket. “Pizza?”

Trixie nodded. Katya smiled, scrolling through to her contacts and pressing the number. “Vegetarian.” She mouthed as Katya put the phone to her ear. The Russian stuck her tongue out at her as Trixie giggled.

…………..

Much to Trixie’s relief their rapport seemed to work just as well in person as it did in texts. They’d sat together at a candle lit dinner table eating pizza but mostly just talking. They would flirtily tease one and other and tell silly stories. It actually felt oddly natural for her to be sat there with Katya, laughing the hours away.

That was also something that was better in person than by text, seeing Katya laugh. She had such an infectious laugh, Trixie could never help but join her. So there they sat, having finished their pizza, Katya wheezing over a stupid pun that Trixie had made and Trixie chuckling along.

“It is so easy to make you laugh.” Trixie commented, taking a sip of her water.

“That or you’re just really funny.”

“Hmm no one else thinks I’m that funny.” Trixie snorted, thinking back to all the times Kim had looked close to murder after one of her jokes.

“They probably don’t like you as much as I do.” She winked, pearly white teeth shining as she flashed Trixie a smile. That was when Trixie felt a hand spread gently over her thigh.

“Oh yeah? Like me a lot do you?” Trixie quirked, summoning courage from who knows where. The room became warm as the hand slid higher. Trixie swallowed, picking up her glass to take another drink. Katya nodded, leaning forward in her seat until her mouth was next to Trixie’s ear.

“I think you’re irresistible.” Katya whispered, breath hot on her ear as her thumb stroked circles on Trixie’s upper thigh. Trixie swallowed, the room suddenly feeling very warm. She absentmindedly tipped the glass of water she had been holding, as if news hadn’t gotten to her arm in time that she was having a small erotic aneurism rather than drinking. Trixie let out a yelp as the cold water spilled down her front. Katya jumped, pulling back with a sound of surprise.

“Oh my God.” Trixie groaned, cheeks flooding with embarrassment. “I swear to God if you make any wet innuendos right now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Katya smirked, passing Trixie a tea towel.

“This is no good.” Trixie sighed, her dress completely soaked down the front.

“Here, I’ll put it on the radiator and we’ll find you something else to wear.”

“I think we’ll be doing those tasks in a different order.” Trixie corrected, looking at Katya with feigned sternness.

“Oh?” The Russian quirked an eyebrow.

“You don’t get to see me in my knickers on the first date. I’m a classy lady after all.”

“But of course.” Katya agreed, bowing and waving from her to go ahead with a flamboyant flourish. “If the lady would step this way.” She added pointing back toward the living room. Trixie curtsied and then stuck her tongue out as she headed back into the living room.

They stepped through a door with a print of Van Gogh’s self-portrait tacked onto it which apparently led to Katya’s bedroom.

The room was surprisingly small in comparison to the rest of the apartment. It was mainly taken up by the double bed, which was adorned with questionably green bedding. There was a small desk with an array of perfumes and tubes of makeup scattered across it. Likely it was still messy from when Katya got ready for their date earlier.

“That’s my wardrobe there.” Katya said, pointing to a wall of white sliding doors that were littered with drawings. “I’ll check the drawers.”

Trixie nodded, heading over to the wardrobe with interest. Stuck to the door with blutack were an array of drawings and designs. They ranged from oddly coloured dinosaurs, which were clearly gifts from Dina, to more detailed portraits of people with animal faces, sketches this time. She could also see a few notes written in nearly unreadably scrawl. There were three words she could make out, written in pink gel pen on a small piece of note paper were the words ‘dinner with Trixie’ surrounded by hearts. Trixie blushed, opening the doors after realising she’d been stood inactive for too long to pretend she wasn’t snooping.

“Your clothes are… wow.” Trixie blinked rapidly as her eyes were attacked by an array of bold patterns and odd colours. She found it hard to believe anyone could wear some of these monstrosities and still manage to look as chic as Katya did.  

As she flicked through the coat hangers she found herself pausing as she spotted some black lace. She pulled out the hanger to reveal a vintage style lingerie set. The balcony bra was more lace than anything else. Red trimming edged the underwire, joining in the centre at a diamanté pendant. Hanging beneath it was a similarly styled garter belt and pantie. Long black stockings floated at the side as she held up the garments. Heat flooded her cheeks as she realised that this was Katya’s… meaning that Katya wears it… meaning that mental image is not leaving her brain ever.

“You’re welcome to wear that if you want.” The aforementioned Russian smirked, suddenly appearing at her side. “Although it may be a bit of a squeeze for the girls.” Trixie blushed, quickly taking the attention away from her breasts by quickly asking.

“Is that a pentagram?”  

“I wear it when I fuck the devil.” Katya shrugged, starting to flip through the clothes as well.

“You’re so goth.” Trixie snorted, looking st some of the other ensembles. Some of which could hardly be called clothing. “This is a lot of fancy underwear.”

“I collect it, it’s a weakness.”

“I’m not sure you could call it a collection if you have every colour but pink.” Trixie informed her, putting the coat hanger back on the pole. She opened one of the drawers in the set at the bottom of the wardrobe. First draw was more underwear, she quickly shut that. The second draw was full of socks and… something furry? Trixie picked up the ball of fur then shrieked when a pair of eyes looked up at her. She panicked, dropping the creature and stepping back in horror.

“Hey! How very dare you?! That is Cheryl!” Katya cried, reaching down to pick up the thing.

“Cheryl?!” Trixie cried, sounding almost hysterical.

“Yes, Cheryl, by day she’s a hat, by night she’s an SETI scientist.” Katya replied, pulling the hat on her head with an almost childish grin.

“You’re insane.” Trixie laughed as Katya wiggled the raccoon’s hands in a wave.  

“Would you like to try it on?” The shorter woman asked, pulling the monstrosity off her head and holding it out to her.

“My hair- ah-” Trixie tried to protest but before she knew it there was a raccoon on her head. Katya grinned happily.

“There’s a dead thing on my head Katya.” Trixie pointed out, trying not to think too hard about the poor raccoon. She doubted it had wanted to be a hat owned by a crazy Russian lady with more money than sense.

“That’s not very vegetarian of you.” Katya responded earnestly. “Oh shit, hang on I’m stuck.” Katya hissed, reaching up with her other hand to try and untangle the beading on her bracelet from the fur of her hat. Trixie ducked a little at the knees as Katya draped her hand over the top of her head, still unable to see the tangle.

“Kinda suits you actually.”

“It does not.” Trixie snorted, she tried not to think about how close Katya’s face was to hers. It would be nothing to simply lean barely an inch forward and kiss her. A pink tongue ran over red lips before she bit her lips in concentration. At Trixie’s audible swallow Katya’s eyes flicked away from her task to meet Trixie’s eyes.

“Please tell me this wasn’t just a ploy to get me down to your short ass height.” Trixie said, trying to sound confident despite the heavy tension in the air.

“Foiled again.” The Russian grinned, stepping even closer so that they were pressed together. Trixie felt inexplicably warm as she felt the other woman’s body against hers. Katya’s grin widened even further as she leant in closer, her painted lips heading towards her own with clear intention.

Trixie leant forward as well, momentarily forgetting the awkward position she had been crouched in. One second she was trying to find better footing so she could kiss a crazy Russian, next she and said Russian were in free fall toward a flimsy looking Ikea rug. They landed with a thud and a groan. Trixie rubbed her elbow in pain and groaned again. Of course something like this would happen to her. About to kiss a gorgeous woman and then she goes and clumsily knocks her to the ground. She bit her lip as embarrassment coils in her stomach. She felt so stupid.  

She turned to ask if the other woman was ok to find her shaking. For a moment she couldn’t help but panic then she saw Katya’s face. It was frozen in a wide smile that seem to cover her whole face. She wheezed, her laughter silent as she rolled around in the floor.

Hurt must have shown on Trixie’s face because Katya grabbed her hand and pointed further across the room. She was pointing at Cheryl. Cheryl who had managed to come loose from Katya’s bracelet in the commotion only to be flung across the room. It had somehow landed on the foot of the upside down French clown statue that Katya bought for some ungodly reason. He did not look impressed.

“He’s doing a HATstand.” Trixie chuckled, almost jumping out of her skin at the shriek Katya made at her stupid joke. She rolled into her back, kicking her knees as she wheezed uncontrollably. Finding the display hopelessly infection, Trixie found herself joining, cackling manically on the bedroom floor.

“Oh. Trixie.” Katya sighed through heaving breaths as she began to calm down. Her accent was thicker as she spoke, as though she had simply forgotten to soften it. Her voice was husky as her eyes glittered with mirth.

A very unhelpful part of Trixie’s brain wondered if this is what she looked like after sex. Dishevelled and breathless but also blissful and happy. She reprimanded herself for thinking about sex again for the second time in the past twenty minutes. Either her pussy really was about to die of malnutrition or Katya was just outstandingly attractive. Admittedly it was probably both.  

“Can I have a small kiss?” Katya asked softly, pulling Trixie out of her thoughts. She looked down at the Russian before smiling. Their lips met with mutual poorly restrained enthusiasm. Katya pulled her close, wrapping an arm around the back of her neck as she deepened their kiss. Her tongue was warm and soft against the other woman’s. Trixie was hard pressed to remember that last time she’d been kissed this passionately by a beautiful woman. Perhaps Janine, the perky brunette she’d dated in university. God it had been so long.

Trixie fought a moan as Katya sucked on her tongue eagerly, fingers spreading into her hair to pull her closer. Katya’s other hand was placed at the curve of her back, as though waiting for the moment it could drop and rest on her butt. Trixie repositioned her knee between Katya’s legs for better support, only for her to raise her leg and hook it around her hip.

Soon the need for breath became all too persistent and Trixie had to pull away. Unwilling to stop kissing the beautiful creature beneath her she peppered kisses down Katya’s chin and across her neck. The Russian sighed, giggling softly when Trixie kissed the point her neck joined her shoulders. Trixie smiled before biting softly at the skin, before licking it gently. Katya moaned, dropping her hand to squeeze Trixie’s ass.

“Fuck.” Trixie gasped as Katya pulled her face back towards her. Their next kiss was more frenzied, deeper. Trixie sighed into the kiss as she ran a hand up and down Katya’s waist. It had been so long since she’d touched another woman like this. Her hand ran adventurously past the other woman’s hips and up her taught thigh. She blinked and pulled back when she felt something coarse.

Trixie pulled away, swallowing thickly as Katya quickly reattached her lips to her skin. This time pressing hard kisses to her exposed neck. Trixie’s eyes trailed from Katya’s face and down her body, to where her dress had ridden up, revealing pale thighs veiled by stockings. She could see the very bottom of a catch at the top of the pink glittery edged stocking and tried to stop her brain as it made unhelpful connections. Katya collects lingerie. Katya wears lingerie on special occasions. Stockings and garters are part of lingerie. Meaning that Katya is wearing lingerie under her clothes right now. Meaning she thinks this is a special occasion where someone might see it. Meaning she… wants Trixie to see it.

Trixie blinked and looked back up to see Katya’s smiling face. The other woman had stopped kissing her neck to follow her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“A-are you wearing one of your satanic ensembles under this?” Trixie rasped, blushing at the dryness in her throat.

“Not quite. But my collection is complete and I thought this one would be right up your alley, you want to see it?” She asked, hands already undoing the belt at her side. The top of the dress slid down as the belt loosened. At the first sight of hot pink, Trixie found herself turning her head away quickly.

“Trixie?” Katya questioned, hands stilling at the edge of her dress. The brush of fingers against Trixie’s chin made her bolt into an upright position. She looked down at the sight in front of her and blushed hard. Katya was laid across the floor, dress half open and legs on show. Her red lipstick was smudged with a lighter pink shade. Said pink was scattered across her neck as well. God only knew what she looked like.

“I’m sorry!” Trixie squeaked looking away quickly.  

“I-um well I just have- well I feel like we’re moving a bit quickly. It’s been a long time for me and I have to feel comfortable. Not that I don’t feel comfortable it’s just I need to know the other person well. And of course I want to know you well. And it’s perfectly fine if you can have sex with strangers. That wasn’t meant to sound judgemental. Sorry, I’ll just leave.” She rambled, thanking herself for somehow avoiding the word love. For her sex was really ruled by her heart, and whilst she really liked Katya she still didn’t feel ready. She supposed it had something to do with trust, but she didn’t want to tell the other woman that. She did trust Katya and she did like her. She liked her a lot. But something was ringing panicked alarm bells in her brain.

Katya caught her hand and pulled her back as she stood. “Though rambled English can be hard for me to understand sometimes, I believe the long and short is you do not want to have sex yet because you would enjoy it more knowing me better.”

Trixie blinked.

“You could have just said no and I wouldn’t have asked for an explanation.” Katya said casually, as she tied her dress back up. There was a pause in which Trixie fiddled with the belt on her dress. Somehow Katya had taken an awkward moment and managed to put her at complete ease.

“It’s not a total no.” Trixie said softly, grinning slightly when the other woman caught her eye.

“I know.” She said with a small smile, pecking a kiss to the other woman’s lips. “Here.” She added handing Trixie a pile of fabric. “It’s the only substantial pink thing I own, it should fit you.” She left the room without another word.

“Why in God’s name do you own this?” Trixie asked in a dry monotone voice as she stepped into the living room. Katya looked up from her phone and burst out laughing.

The loose tshirt, was big even on Trixie, the hem just covering her bum. The monstrosity was a faded pink with writing and a picture emblazoned in green on the front. The picture contained two headless topless dancers, who were more breasts than anything else. Between them sat a baby, head spinning as though looking between them. Across the top were the words, that Trixie suspected glowed in the dark but we’ll not even get into that, ‘as confused as a baby in a topless bar.’

“I got it at a festival.”

“Please tell me you didn’t spend money on it.” Trixie chided. Katya ignored her, tapping her phone before holding it up to take a picture.

“Remember no social media.” Trixie reminded as she posed for the photo. She dropped her hip and smiled, dammit if she could make this look cute she could make anything look cute.

“Uh-huh this is all for me baby.” The Russian giggled as Trixie came to sit down next to her.

“I was thinking we watch some TV for a bit?”

“As long as it’s nothing educational. I was showing the kids children’s documentaries about rainforests all day.”

“Ok. Nothing educational.” Katya nodded, changing the channel, which was currently on an advert break and turning to Trixie with a smile. She chucked the remote to the other side of the sofa and leant against Trixie’s side. The other woman smiled to herself, deciding to be the bigger person as she arranged herself and Katya into a comfortable position.

Both had their legs tucked up onto the sofa, Katya’s hand lingered on Trixie’s exposed thigh for a few moments before she wrapped her arm around her waist. The Russian had her face rested on Trixie’s chest, her hair just shy of tickling Trixie’s chin. Trixie’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, squeezing her briefly.

It was odd how natural this felt, almost as though they’d know each other for years and years.

“This is not what I meant.” Trixie snorted as Jerry Springer came on the Tv.

“Hey, let’s play a game. If the woman in the black takes her clothes off you have to make out with me. If the man takes any of his clothes off I have to make out with you.”

“I hate you so fucking much.” Trixie snorted, squeezing the woman in her arms again.

“What do we do if they use the pole?” Trixie spoke after ten minutes, the only sound being that of the television as the couple shouted at one and other. Katya shifted, looking up at her with a serious expression.

“Then we _have_ go get ice cream from the freezer.” She said firmly, looking Trixie dead in the eyes.

“Naturally.” Trixie responded, playing along with Katya’s sincerity.

It took about two seconds for both of their serious facades to crack as they burst into giggles.

“If it turns out she was cheating with Jerry all along we get married tonight.” Trixie mused, hand gently playing with Katya’s hair.

“Agreed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_From: Katya_ **

_Merry Christmas beautiful. I hope Santa brings you lots of pink things._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Merry Christmas to you too. I hope Santa brings you more dead things turned into hats and eyeball based jewellery._

**_From: Katya_ **

_Your sweet talking won’t work on me Miss Mattel._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Ew, don’t call me Miss Mattel, my students call me that. Anyway how are you enjoying the cabin?_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Yeah, I won’t be doing that again. It’s nice, Peter’s family are nice. I suppose it’s unusual to bring your sister in law to your family Christmas but they’re very accepting. How about you? You’re staying with your friends aren’t you?_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Yeah I’m at Kim’s, everyone’s round for dinner. Just met Pearl’s new girlfriend, Violet, she seems nice._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_By the way I know we both said we enjoyed our last date and I was wondering if you wanted to do it again, after the New Year? Maybe I could cook for you?_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Yes! I’d love to. I can do the Friday after New Year? Maybe I could call you New Year’s Eve? (I don’t know if that’s too soon or weird or anything??) x_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Friday works and yeah, I’d like that. x_

“Trixie, who are you texting?”

“What?”

“Well you’re texting and smiling so it’s not your family. It’s not your friends because all three of them are here right now.” Kim elaborated, metaphorical deerstalker firmly placed on her heavily styled curls. “I know we don’t talk about your love life but let’s talk about your love life.”

“She’s-” Trixie began, putting down her phone.

“Oh my god there’s a girl.” Kim gasped, her level of shock only a little bit offensive.

“Good for you, Trixie.” Pearl said casually as she took a sip of her drink.

“Look it’s not like that. Well it kind of is. We just had dinner and we text sometimes, well all the time. We’re going to have dinner again sometime after New Year but that’s all.” Trixie explained, waving her hand nonchalantly. She couldn’t bring herself to be completely honest about things with Katya. She didn’t want to gush. There was still a part of her that could hardly believe it was happening and was sure it would end in disaster.

“Sounds like you’re seeing her.” Violet said casually, making Trixie bristle.

“I don’t know, I have to be careful.” Trixie sighed, she sometimes felt that her friends over simplified her problems. They seemed to brush over the potential of losing her job with more ease than she appreciated.

“Go on, tell us about her then.” Amy pushed, looking up from her compact in which she’d been checking her lipstick.

“She’s the aunt of one of my students. Russian, mad as a box of frogs, beautiful, caring.” Trixie listed. So much for not wanting to gush.

“Let’s see a picture.” Amy said excitedly, as the others nodded in agreement.

“Hang on.”

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Send me a picture of yourself._

**_From: Katya_ **

_How much of me and how little clothing?_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Two weeks later)_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Hey beautiful x_

_………………_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Hey, what are you up to? x_

_………………_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_A student in my class today asked me why we drink drinks but don’t food foods and it’s still fucking me up. x_

_……………_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Katya? Are you alright? xx_

**_From:_ ** _**Katya**_

_Hey, this is Katya’s friend Ginger, she’s having a bit of a moment right now. She’s been staring at her canvas for 40 mins and I don’t think she’s blinked the whole time._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Is she ok? Is there anything I can do?_

**_From: Katya_ **

_You know what she’s like. It might be nice for her to see you. I don’t really know how serious you two are but I think she needs a hug._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Of course, I’ll be there in 15 minutes, will I need to be let in?_

**_From: Katya_ **

_I’ll meet you at the main entrance._

Just under twenty minutes later Trixie walked up to the main entrance of the art college. She had never been here before although she’d seen it quite a few times driving past. An older curvy woman with big hair waved to her as she approached.

“Trixie?” She asked in a thick country accent.

“Yeah.” Trixie answered, momentarily wondering if she should shake the woman’s hand or something.

“Katya said you wear a lot of pink.” She mused, looking Trixie up and down before smiling. “Follow me.” She said, stomping out her cigarette on the ground.

“What’s going on?”

“Our deadline for this project is coming up in less than a week and it’s worth half our grade.” Ginger explained as they walked down the corridor. “Katya set herself too much to do, and she’s such a fucking perfectionist.” Ginger sighed, continuing down the long corridor. “Also.” She added as they stopped by a doorway. “I’m not sure she’s been taking the meds they gave her, although I suppose I don’t blame her.” She whispered, leaning close to Trixie as she spoke.

“The meds?” Trixie frowned, looking through the glass in the door with confusion. Katya had never mentioned any meds and she’d never seen her take any in the mornings after she’d stayed over.

“For her anxiety attacks. Didn’t she tell you?”

“No.” Trixie swallowed, trying not to be hurt that Katya would hide something like that from her.

“Shit. I probably shouldn’t have told you.” Ginger grumbled. “Look don’t tell her I told you.” She added before opening the door.

“How’s she doing, Ken?” Ginger asked, as she entered the room. At the desk closest to the door of the art room sat a curvy black woman who seemed to be gluing rhinestones to something. She looked up and sighed.

“Still not moved. She’s started muttering in Russian though. I called her name but she either didn’t hear me or ignored me.” Kennedy supplied, shooting another look over at Katya.

“That’s not good.” Ginger hummed.

“Is this the famous Trixie?”

“Yeah, Trixie this is Kennedy.” Ginger said, waving a hand in introduction.

“You best go see to her child. We’ll be over here if you need us.”

Trixie nodded, putting her bag down on the desk as she walked across the room to Katya. She trod quietly, trying not to distract the other woman.

“Katya.” She said softly as she reached the other girls side. There was no response as Katya continued to stare at her canvas. Her chest was heaving as took each breath, but otherwise she was motionless. “Katya.” She tried again, this time reaching out to push blonde hair out of the other woman’s face. Katya jumped, blinking as she turned to see Trixie. “Hey Kitty Cat.” Katya blinked again before her shoulders slowly began to sag. She stepped forward, letting her head fall onto Trixie’s shoulder as moved closer. Trixie wrapped her arms around her tightly as she could, hoping she could will away whatever had seemingly drained the, well, the ‘Katya’ from her.

“What’s wrong?” Trixie asked, soothingly stroking her back as the woman shook slightly.

“I’m not going to finish.” Katya said with shaky breath.

“Come now, sure you will. What do you have left?“

"I have three more to do. And I have to give in a sketchbook which I haven’t finished yet.” Katya replied her voice cracking at the end as she began to cry.

“And do absolutely have to do three more?” Trixie asked, hoping that maybe Katya simply hadn’t thought of halving her work load by just setting herself less. It seemed like the sort of thing she would do.

“Yes it’s part of a series based on the four seasons.” She sniffed, hand clasped tightly at Trixie’s shoulder.

“Ok. Well then all we need is a plan.” Trixie said brightly, pulling away to look at the rather large canvas Katya had been working on. Her mouth fell open when she saw the painting.

“It’s not done yet. It looks kind of crappy without some of the shadows finished and the colour of the hair is a wrong but-”

“Oh my God.” Trixie gushed, looking back at the other woman with a look of shock. “Katya this is beautiful.” The painting in front of her first seemed to be a collection of meticulously detailed flowers of every colour and shape. But upon looking closer it because clear that the flowers actually formed the figure of a naked woman stood in the middle of a city street, her posture free and happy as she twirled. Bright yellow daffodil taxis drove around her as her bright pink hair flowed in the wind. This was clearly summer then. It was truly beautiful and yet bizarre in a very Katya kind of way.

“Yeah?”

“You are so talented. Are you sure it’s not finished?”

“Complimenting my work in order to get into my pants will not work, Mattel.” Katya snorted, nudging her shoulder playfully.

“Oh please, I know I don’t need to do any of that to get into your pants bitch.” Trixie snorted, turning to see Katya wipe more tears from beneath her eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” She repeated, looking into Katya’s eyes in the hopes she could reflect her sincerity. She dropped a kiss to the top of the other woman’s head.

“Now come on. Maybe if we plan out the next few days they’ll seem a bit more manageable.”

……….

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_Hey beautiful, I just finished the second painting. Taking a quick break. Wuu2?_

**_From: Tina Marino_ **

_When did you change your name in my phone? X The kids are on break for lunch so just chilling in the classroom while I eat. :)_

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_The other day while you weren’t looking. Why aren’t you eating in the staff room?_

**_From: Tina Marino_ **

_Dammit, I’m changing it because it’s embarrassing. Bobby and Dan are on a field trip and I don’t fancy lunch with dinosaurs._

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_What if I liked it?_

**_From: Tina Marino_ **

_Ok. Are we that kind of couple that have cutesy names for each other?_

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_So we are a couple._

**_From: Tina Marino_ **

_If I don’t have any new takers by the end of the day, then yeah? If you want to be?_

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_I would like nothing more Barbie._

**_From: Tina Marino_ **

_Good. Me too. xxx_

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_Right, I’m going to go paint a butt, I promise I’ll be thinking of you the whole time._

**_From: Tina Marino_ **

_You better otherwise I’ll get jealous. ;) Ttyl xx_

**_From: Kitty Cat_ **

_Talk to you in a bit beautiful._

_……….._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Dobby is a free elf!!!_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Haha. Did hand in go well? I’ve been sending good juju all day._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_So glad it’s over you have no idea, I’m gonna sleep for 100 years._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I’d miss you. Xxx_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Ok, maybe not that long. Thanks for your support, I couldn’t have done it without you._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Of course, anytime you need me. xxx_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_The same right back at you. Just wanted to check, did you say were coming to the party this weekend?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_What party?_

**_From: My Lover <3 _ **

_The post deadline party at Alyssa’s?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_You never asked me about any party. And I thought Alyssa wasn’t on your course?_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Oh didn’t I? Sorry that’s my bad, you know I’ve been supper scatter-brained with this deadline._

_It’s a house party for me and my friends. I know you want to be careful but we’ll be fine at Alyssa’s. And no she isn’t she just likes hosting parties._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I don’t know, sweet. Can I think about it? When is it?_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Saturday. This is in no way supposed to sound like a guilt trip, you know I don’t mind keeping our relationship under wraps but I’d really like to introduce someone to my amazing girlfriend. I’m pretty sure some of them don’t believe you exist, like you’re PIXIE Mattel or something._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Wow, that was terrible._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Girlfriend… Katya, would you say we’re like girlfriends?_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Well, we ain’t neighbours who passive aggressively ignore each other and steal each other’s newspapers Tina._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Sarcasm is not welcome in serious conversations Miss Zama-lama-ding-dong. And my name is not Tina, Kate._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Sorry, yes I thought we’d already decided we were. Also don’t you dare start a name war, because you will lose. Lose terrifically._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Oh, yeah, it’s just the word. It kinda makes it feel different. We agreed to be a couple but it feels kind of different._

**_From Tina Marshall_ **

_Never mind. Girlfriends is good. Great even._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I’m going to start and end the war by being the bigger person. I’m a name war pacifist._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I’m going to have to go soon Kat, I have lessons in a few mins._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Good, I think so too. I like the sound of “this is Trixie, my girlfriend” even if I’m only saying it to Cheryl. I’ll let you go, remember I think you’re cute._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I like the sound of that too. You’re cheesy. xxx I’ll call you tomorrow yeah? :)_

**_From: My Lover <3 _ **

_Yeah, ttly._

………………..

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I’ve thought about the party thing, and I’d like to come if that’s ok._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Fantastic! Want to get ready together? At mine?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Yeah, that sounds fun._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Want to come over? I’m naked and I’ve caught up on sleep after my hand in. I promise I won’t fall asleep this time._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Can’t, got a load of work to do._

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_But we’ve hardly seen each other the past three weeks. X_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Sorry, work’s busy rn. We’re being assessed in a few weeks._

**_From: My Lover <3 _ **

_You said the same thing yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that. X_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Trixie? You there?_

**_From: My Lover <3_ **

_Look, this isn’t me expecting you to suddenly drop everything now that I’m less busy but I’ve missed you. You can’t go on like this. Take a break love. You’re always looking after me, let me look after you. x_

………….

“What are you doing here?” Trixie asked as Katya pushed passed her and headed straight into her kitchen. Trixie shut the door, moving to sit back down on her sofa. A few minutes later Katya returned, minus the bag she had earlier. Trixie barely noticed her as she’d found herself rereading a sentence that had so many grammatical errors she couldn’t be quite sure what the child had wanted it to say in the first place.

“Hey.” Katya said, appearing at her side any making her jump. She was leaning over the back of the sofa, peering down at the lined paper in Trixie’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“I think it’s a story about a froot loop getting superpowers but I’m not entirely sure.” Trixie sighed, pulling off her glasses to rub her eyes. Katya blinked at her.

“You wear glasses?” Katya asked pulling the glasses from Trixie’s hand to look at them. They were quite large and round with a white acrylic frame. Little pink flowers coiled down the arms, each accented with a touch of glitter that made the glasses very Trixie.

“Sometimes for reading yeah.”

“Put them back on.” Katya asked, leaning further over the back of the sofa so she could see her better. Trixie sighed and pulled them back on before looking at Katya with a vaguely unimpressed look.

“Oh my god. So many sexy librarian fantasies such little time.” Katya moaned, looking at her hungrily. Trixie snorted, making a mental note of that confession.

“Anyway why are you here and what were you doing in my kitchen?” Trixie asked, looking back down at her papers as though they were secretly filled with the plague.

“Ah, always so suspicious my dear.” Katya teased, kissing her cheek.

“Seriously Kitty Cat, I don’t have time right now, I’m really busy.” Trixie sighed again, leaning back and resting her head on Katya’s arm. “What are you doing here?”

“You, young lady are taking day off.” Katya informed her, waggling her finger in a way that suggested to Trixie that Katya had never actually told anyone off in her life.

“It’s seven in the evening.”

“Uh huh.”

“Katya, I can’t I’ve got so much to do.”

“Then I will help you until at least three things from your list are finished, then you take the evening and tomorrow morning off and you relax.” The Russian amended, wrapping her arms around Trixie’s shoulders from behind and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You’ll work yourself to the bone.”

“Erm pot kettle black.” Trixie huffed, squeezing Katya’s forearm as she hugged her.

“Shush all the way up.” She whispered, kissing Trixie’s cheek again as she began to rock them from side to side.

“We’re going to make solar systems in bottles so I need to make twenty eight of each planet. I’ve got all these different sized balls but I need to paint them.” Trixie listed, pointing at several small polystyrene balls on toothpicks that were stuck in a piece of foam board.

“I can do that.” Katya said brightly, crossing the room to sit on the other side of the coffee table. Crossing her legs as she sat she picked up one of the sticks.

“Are you sure? It’ll probably be really boring.” Trixie asked, unsure Katya’s attention span could handle a task like this.

“I’m with you, how can it be?” Katya asked so fucking earnestly it made Trixie feel rather emotional for a moment. “What else do you need to do?”

“I have four more creative writing pieces to mark, finish my PowerPoint and then I need to make a lesson plans for next month.”

“How about I do these planets, you mark the writing and do the PowerPoint then you leave the plans until tomorrow? Don’t need them for another week do you?” She asked, opening the paints and portioning them out on the palette.

“No I suppose I don’t.” Trixie mused, tilting her head to the side as she considered the alternative. “Ok. Let’s do that, I really should have an evening off.”

“Exactly.” Katya nodded, beginning to order the balls into piles according to size.

They sat in an amicable silence for the next hour, Katya happily painting the balls bright colours. Trixie didn’t have the heart to tell her they needn’t be anywhere near as detailed as she was making them. Yet somehow she was storming through the task at an almost alarming speed.

“We can put some music on if you like, now that I’m working on this I don’t mind background noise.” Trixie said, motioning to her laptop.

“Would talking distract you?” Katya asked, looking up almost hopefully.

“Not with this no.” She replied, opening the PowerPoint on her laptop. She nearly cried when she realised she’d already done more than she’d thought.

“Cool.” There was a pause before Katya took a deep breath. “I know I already texted you but I wanted to thank you for coming to my aid last week.”

“Of course, any time.” Trixie shrugged, resizing an image on the slide she was working on. “Do you feel better now it’s finished?”

“Not entirely. I think my brain hasn’t realised it’s finished yet.” Katya shrugged, chewing the end of the paintbrush distractedly.

“And how about your anxiety?” Trixie asked slowly, looking up from her laptop screen.

“Ginger told you about that.” Katya said quietly, avoiding Trixie’s eye.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you I-” Katya began, her tone apologetic as her shoulders sagged.

“You didn’t and don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Trixie informed her firmly, a small smile on her lips so it would seem less like she was reprimanding the other woman.

“Oh. I probably should have mentioned it though. That and…” Katya trailed off, chewing at her lip nervously. She was quiet for several minutes, her eyes clouded.

“Ginger said you weren’t taking the medication they gave you.” Trixie said quietly, taking off her glasses so she could see the other woman more clearly.

“I don’t really want to have this conversation right now.” The Russian sighed, her voice sounding like she bore the weight of the world.

“Ok. Just answer me two questions and we’ll drop it.” Trixie said, putting her laptop to the side and leaning forward in her seat. Katya nodded, finally looking up to meet Trixie’s eye.

“Are you healthy? And are you happy?” Trixie asked, reaching across the table, holding out her hand to the Katya. She took it, letting Trixie engulf her thinner hand in her hands.

“As a thirty year old heavy smoker with anxiety can be and most of the time, especially when I’m with you.” Katya replied, looking at the joined hands as Trixie rubbed circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Good. You can tell me more if and when you want to ok?”

Katya nodded. Trixie leant forward and kissed the back of Katya’s hand before moving back and putting her glasses back on. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

“By the way, you didn’t happen to be involved in Dina’s creative writing by any chance?” Trixie asked after while, deciding it was time to break the silence.

“No, why?”

“She wrote the whole thing from the perspective of the mosquito trapped in the amber in Jurassic Park. Only Jurassic Park one, mind. She made that very clear.” Katya snorted.

“Ok, so maybe I was indirectly involved.”

Four amusing Dina anecdotes and a nineties throwback playlist later they’d finally finished. Trixie stretched as she clicked save for the final time.

“Ok.” She yawned. “I’m done.” Katya didn’t look up from her painting but hummed in acknowledgment. Trixie stood, twisting each hip as she stretched. Her tshirt rode up her stomach and she could swear she caught sight of Katya’s eyes on her. She pulled off her glasses and came to sit down beside the other woman.

Katya smiled, holding up the little painted Earth to show her as Trixie rested her chin on her shoulder.

“That’s fantastic, Katya.” She gasped, taking the stick from her so that she could see it better. She had somehow managed to paint every continent with minute accuracy on the small ball. Katya smiled, taking it off her to put it with the others.

“Thank you.” Trixie said earnestly, turning Katya’s chin so that she could kiss her. They kissed slowly and easily. It had felt like a long time since they’d kissed like this although Trixie knew it was only just about a week or so. She’d been too nervous to kiss Katya in front of her friends, or to even show that much physical contact after their hug. The few sparing gestures they had shared had been after Trixie had checked nobody was looking. Katya pulled away with a sigh, rubbing her nose against Trixie’s.

“You only want me for my artistic hands.” She murmured, a grin stretching her red lips.

“Right now I’m more interested in the other things your hands can do.” Trixie whispered, pulling away to look into Katya’s eyes.

“Shadow puppets?” Katya asked innocently, a smirk twitching her lips.

“Exactly.” Trixie grinned as Katya slid a hand around her waist to pull her close.

………..

The next morning they laid together in bed after a night of way more sex than Trixie had thought she was ever possible or lucky enough to have in such a short space of time. She’d woken up with Katya’s face nestled between her shoulder blades as she murmured something about exploding ducks in her sleep. She’s simply smiled, rolling over so that she could pull the Russian into her arms. Katya snuffled but didn’t wake put as Trixie repositioned them and easily slipped back into sleep.

Not long after that Katya woke with her start, scaring the shit out of Trixie in the process. “Sorry, nightmare”. She apologised, rubbing her eyes with a frown. Trixie had simply shrugged and said it was no bother and asked if she was alright. Katya had shrugged and she curled around the shorter woman, pulling her into a warm embrace. She revelled in the way Katya had hummed appreciatively, feeling almost like she was protecting her from the world as she held her here in their little cocoon. The sleepy mood was somewhat disrupted when the hand Katya had placed on Trixie’s shoulder blade slid down to squeeze her ass. Trixie opened here’s eyes and looked down at Katya, who was laid there as though nothing were happening. Here fingers slid slowly to very intimate places making Trixie roll her eyes and sigh.

“What are you doing?” Trixie sighed as she leg shifted slightly.

“I would have thought you’d have known the cockatoos and the wasps by now Tracy.” Katya grinned as Trixie rolled her eyes. Of course Katya had her own version of ‘the birds and the bees’. She smirked as she remembered the time Dina had informed her that babies could only actually be made on Thursdays by a small Portuguese goblin called Kevin who wore a glittery cravat and visited his great aunt every other Sunday. No guessing where that story had come from. Poor child. “Can I interest you in some lazy morning sex?” Katya asked, pulling Trixie from her thoughts.

“After last night you’re still horny?” Trixie asked, kind of surprised to be honest. They’d hardly slept since that last time. Katya nodded, pressing kisses to Trixie’s neck.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Um, nothing it’s just I’m a little sore.”

“Oh, sorry.” Katya said immediately moving her hand away. “You should have told me sooner.”

“It’s ok. I’m happy to take care of you though. Will you still be sensitive from earlier?”

“I don’t know.”

"Do you still want to?”

“Yeah.” Katya informed her with a small nod. Trixie nodded, kissing Katya again, slowly at first. Dragging her lips softly against the other woman’s before sliding her tongue inside. Katya sighed in the kiss, responding with equal enthusiasm.

Trixie ran a hand up her stomach to cup her breast as she began to press gentle kisses over her abs. She continued to move down, sliding the covers out of the way. Trixie looked up at Katya as she wrapped a hand around her thigh. Checking that she was sure. "Ready?”

“I’m ok to go.” Katya breathed, moving her hand down to lay over Trixie’s. Trixie nodded before moving her face closer to Katya’s pussy. Her lips were millimetres away from Katya when she suddenly registered what she said.

“Was that a reference to the movie Contact?” Trixie said sternly, face still between Katya’s thighs. She felt Katya shake with laughter.

“Sorry.” She giggled as Trixie propped her elbow on the bed and rested her chin on her hand. She looked at Katya with dead eyes, which seemed to make the woman laugh even harder.  

“You know what? You can eat your own pussy.”

“Oh would that I could kotyonok (kitten), would that I could.”  

“I can’t believe you just ruined the mood for a reference to a bad movie.” Trixie sighed, absentmindedly running a gentle finger over her labia. Katya twitched, suddenly very quiet. “Was that a good twitch or a bad twitch?”

“Good I think.” Katya huffed. “Do it again.” Trixie raised an eyebrow. Circling a finger at the wetness at her opening and dragging it up. Katya shuddered, her breath heavy.  

“More Trixie.” She moaned, hand tightening around Trixie’s. Trixie smiled, greedy to see this woman needy and wanting. She shifted their hands so hers was interlaced with Katya’s as she squeezed her thigh.

“Are you going to mention Jodie Foster again?” She teased, pressing a kiss to the inside of Katya’s leg, running her tongue down it softly.

“Jodie Foster who? I don’t know her.” Katya replied, her voice a little whiny. Trixie chuckled, running two fingers up and down Katya’s opening.  

“You’ll tell me if it gets too much?” She asked, watching her partner’s face carefully. Katya nodded, bringing her free hand to grasp the pillow behind her head.

Trixie nodded, returning to kiss Katya’s thigh. Katya groaned, chest heavy as she spread her legs further. Trixie caught her eye as she trailed kisses downwards and closer to where she wanted them. She moaned freely once Trixie’s mouth was on her, licking her clit gently as possible.

Katya looked down at her, moving her hand from the pillow to brush hair from Trixie’s face tenderly. She smiled down at her before breaking into another strangled moan as Trixie sucked ever so slightly and slid in a finger.

“You’re so…” Katya heaved, hips bucking up from the bed suddenly. Trixie pulled back in surprise, looking at the other woman in shock.  

“Sorry.” Katya said quickly, thigh muscles quivering slightly under Trixie’s hand.

“It’s all fine.” Trixie said softly, returning to her task with enthusiasm. God this woman, she was so much more. Katya didn’t just feel happy, she’d be overjoyed. She didn’t just laugh, she howled and cried. She didn’t just feel turned on, she felt desperately salacious, exuberant even. Katya never did do anything by halves, she mused as she crooked her fingers inside her.  

“Ah!” Katya cried, propping herself up to look down at Trixie with an open mouth. She moaned again and Trixie curled her fingers again, rubbing at the spot inside her. She ran her tongue in circles around the other woman’s clit. She was close, she could tell by the clenching of her muscles around her finger.

“I-” Katya gasped, muscles clenching hard as she began to shake. Suddenly every muscle in her body seemed to tighten as she cried out. She flopped back against the bed, aftershocks shooting through her body. As Trixie placed a final open mouthed kiss to her pussy, Katya sighed heavily.

“You alright?” She asked, climbing up Katya’s body until she was hovering over her. She pulled her hair to the side, gently pressing kisses to Katya’s abused neck from the night before.

“Yeah, it just- god that was intense.” Katya said through heaving breaths as she rested a hand on the small of Trixie’s back. The Russian caught her chin with a gentle hand and guided her to her mouth. They kissed slowly for several minutes, just revelling in the closeness of one and other. Katya laced their fingers as they kissed. She moved slightly to better pull the other woman close.

“Ouch!” Trixie exclaimed. “You’re on my hair.”

“Oh sorry.” Katya muttered, raising her shoulder to free Trixie’s long hair. “Now since we’ve only been asleep about two hours I suggest we go back to sleep for a bit.” Katya suggested, looking over at the clock with a sigh. Trixie smiled and nodded, rolling to the side and opening her arms. Katya slid forward, letting herself be wrapped up in Trixie’s arms.

A few hours later Trixie was woken by a fidgety Katya, whose face was pressed against her breast in some kind of sleepy motorboat that made Trixie snort groggily. Katya pressed a kiss to her chest before shuffling closer to press her face into the crook of Trixie’s neck. It was then Katya’s stomach rumbled. Katya moaned, nuzzling her face further into Trixie’s neck.

“M'hu’m'grh.”

“Sorry?” Trixie snorted, pulling back to look down at the other woman.

“I quite clearly said I’m hungry.” Katya informed her, blinking open her eyes blearily.

“Me too. I suppose we didn’t eat last night.” Trixie mused, brushing a hand over Katya’s bed hair. At that the Russian’s eyes widened almost comically. She scrambled out of bed and dashed out of the room. Trixie blinked looking down at the spot where her girlfriend, had been snuggled against her.

Trixie’s bewilderment was brought to an abrupt end when Katya came back into the room holding a large cheesecake on a plate with two forks.

“Hang on let me take a picture of this.” Trixie snorted, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. Katya posed, placing one hand on her hip and winking. She took the picture and wished it could be her screensaver. Two of her favourite things in the world, naked Katya and strawberrry cheesecake.

“Surprise.” Katya laughed, crawling onto the bed, the plate place precariously on her hand. “I got you this as a gift.” Katya took a fork and dug into the cake, holding it out to Trixie with a grin.

“Nuh-uh, last time you fed me I ended up covered in flour.” Trixie chuckled taking the fork off her and eating the cake.

“Ah well. Also wanted to let you know that’s its completely fine if we eat this whole thing.”

“How many is it supposed to serve?” Trixie asked as she took a large forkful. She hadn’t realised how hungry she was until she smelled the food.

“Six, but that’s six people who aren’t really trying.” Katya informed her matter of factly.

“Oh my god, this is going to make me so fat.” She moaned as they continued to dig away at the cheesecake greedily.

"I’d still be in love with you if you put on three hundred pounds, lost a foot and got three Pomeranians and named them all after leaders of the Third Reich.“ Katya shrugged, holding up another fork of cheesecake to her before changing her mind and eating it herself. "Although I might question that last one.” She added as an afterthought, tapping her fork against her lip.

“Still be in love with me.” Trixie echoed, putting down her fork for a second. Laying her head down on her pillow, finding herself brave enough to look the other woman in the face. Katya’s attention was fully on chasing a crumb around the plate. Trixie swallowed. “Meaning you’re in love with me now?”

Katya looked up from her task, momentarily looking surprised. It was almost as if she hadn’t realised what she had just said. She paused for a moment then smiled.

“Yeah.” She breathed, gazing back at the other woman with as much certainty as if she was informing her of the colour of the sky.

“Oh.”

“Of course you don’t have to say it back.” Katya reassured her. “I’ve been told I say it too early, that tends to scare people away.”

“I’m sorry. It, it’s just going to take me time. I do care about you a lot.” Trixie said earnestly, guilt coiling in her stomach at her apprehension. Love, well love was a difficult matter in Trixie’s mind. Even when she did love she found it hard to identify and even harder to express in words. Mostly she seemed to be afraid of mislabelling her feelings. What if she was wrong? She knew she cared about Katya a lot and could see herself loving her but she couldn’t bring herself to put that into words.

“I know kotyonok (kitten).” Katya smiled, softly running her knuckles over Trixie’s cheekbones and brushing her hair away from her face. Trixie smiled softly at the mad woman in front of her.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Trixie said suddenly breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had clung to the air around them. “Do you remember when I told you that you talk in your sleep?” She asked, reaching for her phone.

“I do not talk in my sleep, Trixie.”

“You want me to show you the receipts?” She snorted, tapping at her phone until a video of Katya sleeping filled the screen.

“You filmed me last night?”

“You were very talkative.” Trixie shrugged, pressing play on the video. It was certainly one of her new favourite videos. In the video Katya had her head rested on Trixie’s shoulder, mouth hanging open slightly as she snored. Katya’s hair flared out messily around her, falling in waves over Trixie’s chest in a somehow artful way that looked like someone had spent time trying to maintain her decency.

“Katya.” The Trixie in the video spoke, turning the camera to catch more of her face. “Who’s the Queen of England?”

“Mhm Freddie Mhm-Mercury.” Katya mumbled, her eyes still firmly closed. “Do- Do you want chicken for dinner or stingray?” She huffed, hand coming up to clumsily snuffle her nose. Trixie snorted, trying to keep her laughter quiet as the other woman began to wave her hand in the air as if she was drawing. Her free arm draped awkwardly over Trixie’s chest as she let out a gentle moan.

“We don’t have any stingray, babe.” She giggled. Katya stopped and turned to frown at her.

“Do paint brushes have eyebrows?” She asked, her eyes fluttering slightly from the animated sleep. She snuffled again then rolled over with her back to Trixie as she spread out. Her legs were arranged at an odd angle over the covers.

At that comment the Trixie in the video really did laugh, turning the camera to face her. “I told you, you do it.” She said pointing at the camera triumphantly before the video suddenly stopped.

“I still don’t believe it.” Katya said a fierce glint in her eye. “Obviously that is a very good sexy body double and a lot of CGI.”

“You’re impossible. Why do you protest so much?”

“Because protesting makes you laugh. I’ll stop when it stops making you laugh.” Katya smiled softly as she climbed over Trixie, briefly stopping to kiss her. She clambered off the bed and stretched, allowing Trixie to see the tense of the muscles in her back as it curved languidly.

“Someone’s feeling very sentimental today.” Trixie smiled, resisting the urge to reach forward and pull the other woman back into her bed. Katya headed to the bathroom with a bounce in her step.

“What can I say Barbara?” Katya shrugged, stopping to lean against the doorframe of the ensuite. “I’m in love.” She sighed dramatically, kicking her foot up behind her and winking before closing the door.

………………….

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_If ghosts can pass through walls, why don’t they fall through the floor?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Omg it’s the middle of the night Katya. (And you changed your name again?!)_

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_Oh, sorry I lost track of time and I’ve been stuck on this for the past 2 hours. Does gravity not affect ghosts?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_We can’t possibly know, ghosts aren’t real._

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_They’re as real as aliens._

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Exactly._

Trixie huffed a laugh dropping the phone on the bed beside her. She shut her eyes, trying to find the sleepiness she had felt earlier.

Damn Katya, asking silly questions in the middle of the night, she thought, of course ghosts are affected by gravity. Or wait… are they?

Twenty minutes later she let out an annoyed grunt and picked up her phone again. Dammit Katya.

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Maybe ghosts aren’t really influenced by a floor at all, maybe they can just float anywhere and they’re just more familiar with standing on the floor from their life._

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_I knew I’d get you. Also you’re a genius. How do you know everything?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_I’m a teacher. I’m paid to know stuff. ;P_

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_Do you know that I love you?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Yeah, I know. x_

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_Does it make you uncomfortable when I say (type) that?_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_No. I like it. xx_

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_Good. I like saying it._

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_I love you. Night, xx_

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_Goodnight. Xxx_

Trixie stared at her phone for a moment, typing out a message she wasn’t sure if she should send. She bit her lip, pressing send before turning her phone on silent and placing it on the bedside table.

**_From: Tina Marshall_ **

_You’re my favourite person. x_

**_From: Sexy Night Talker_ **

_Same. ♥️♥️♥️_

……………………

“Sorry we’re going to be a bit late.” Katya said into the phone as Trixie slid her feet into her white pumps. “Sorry, something came up and we lost track of time.” Katya continued pulling a silly face at Trixie’s raised eyebrow. “Ok, see you soon girl.”

“Listen at you, apologising like you had nothing to do with it.” Trixie snorted once Katya had hung up and turned to put her earrings in.

“It was a total accident.” Katya informed her seriously, looking at her through the reflection in the mirror.

“Oh yeah it was a total accident you opened the door almost completely naked after having watched a whole hour of porn without you know… seeing to yourself.”

“I was just a little worked up.” Katya smiled innocently, as she pulled on her boots. “And you weren’t worried about time when you were sat on my face.”

“I was facing away from the clock.” Trixie jibed, tidying the makeup on Katya’s desk. It was force of habit, she hardly realised she was doing it. Katya coughed and she suddenly stopped ordering the makeup to look at her.

“You’re doing it again.” Katya sighed.

“What?”

“Tidying. You always line things up when you’re nervous.” Katya pointed out, smoothing her dress as she stood. Trixie blinked and looked down at the makeup pencils and brushes that she’d lined up along the middle of Katya’s desk. “I wouldn’t mind but I can never find anything after you tidy.”

“Don’t give me that organised chaos bullshit.” Trixie laughed as Katya came to stand in front of her. “What if they don’t like me?” She sighed after a moment, wrapping her arm loosely around Katya’s waist.

“They’re gonna love you, not as much as me because that would cause all kinds of drama.” Katya reassured her, putting her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “And even if they don’t like you, I don’t care. They’ll just be jealous that I’ve got the most beautiful, brilliant girlfriend.”

“You are amazing you know that.” Trixie smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Katya’s lips. She looked down at the meticulously lined up make up. Grinning at Katya, she brushed her hand along them, sending them scattering across the table.

“Oh don’t do stuff like that, you’ll make me horny again.” Katya said breathlessly.

“You’re always horny.” Trixie laughed as she walked out of the room.

…………….

As soon as they entered the house Trixie found herself being introduced to at least fifteen people. She blinked as people hugged her before even sharing their name, patting their backs and sending Katya slightly bewildered looks. Katya would simply smile and introduce whichever person was seemingly trying to feed Trixie their hair while they hugged her.

After introductions were made Katya took her hand, interlacing their fingers as she led her through to the kitchen. She took cups from the counter as she said hello to Ginger and Kennedy.

“It’s finally over girls.” She laughed, pouring herself and Trixie coke into the glasses. “No more art until Thursday.” She continued, holding up a bottle of communal vodka to Trixie. Trixie shook her head, deciding it better not to drink. Not only did she know Katya didn’t drink and she wanted to be supportive, she wanted to make sure she had all her faculties tonight. The last thing she wanted was for them to think poorly of her.

“You’ve been doing sketches and pinteresting your next project already haven’t you bitch.” Ginger snorted, taking a sip of her wine. Katya looked around in a way that was likely supposed to be innocent. “Can’t you stop her either?” She asked Trixie.

“I’m afraid not.” Trixie smiled

“Oh don’t even go there, you’re as much of a workaholic as I am.” Katya said with a snort, sliding in next to Trixie. Trixie swallowed her surprise as subtly as she could. They’d been in this sort of position plenty of times it was just weird when there were other people around. Trixie smiled, putting a hand on Katya’s hip as Katya let her head fall back against her shoulder.

“I suppose that’s not a surprise.” Ginger snorted. “Get off your phone Ken, it’s time to interrogate Kat’s girlfriend.”

“I was just checking in with my husband, our little boys got a cold.” Kennedy said, looking up slowly from her phone. “Anyway, I’m not sure there’s anything we could ask her Katya hasn’t already told us. She never stops talking about her.”

“Shut your whore mouth or so help me.” Katya hissed, shooting Kennedy a warning look. The older woman smirked, fluffing her hair in no way that suggested she found the threat more amusing that scary.

“She does. Talks about you all the time.” Ginger added, grinning as colour started to leech into Katya’s cheeks. “It’s always Trixie said this or I was talking to Trixie and she said-”

“Let’s go into the living room.” Katya said suddenly, taking Trixie’s hand again and practically dragging her out of the room. Trixie couldn’t help but chuckle along with the two girls at Katya’s embarrassment.

The pair mingled for a while before finding a quieter corner with an arm chair. Katya lounged across Trixie’s lap as they chatted, watching the party unfold around them.

“This is nice.” Katya sighed, curling a lock of Trixie’s hair around her finger. Trixie raised an eyebrow as she lowered her drink.

“Isn’t it just coke?”

“Not that you dunce, this. Being able to sit here like this with people around.”

“Oh.” Trixie snorted, letting her head fall back against the high backed seat as she regarded her girlfriend with soft eyes. “It’s weird, but I like it.” She replied, putting her drink down on the side table and placing her hand on Katya’s fishnet clad thigh.

“And everyone seems to like you so far.” Katya added, beginning to plait a portion of Trixie’s hair carefully.

“There’s a lot more people than I expected. You’re very popular.”

“I’ve cultivated a persona, I’m nice enough everyone likes me but also nobody expects me to spend loads of time with them over other people.”

“Huh.”

“Do you remember everyone’s names?” Katya asked with a playful grin.

“Yeah I always remember a name. When you’re a teacher being good with names is a blessing.” Trixie replied, she couldn’t help but feel a little smug. She never forgot a name, it was one of her super powers she guessed.

“Fucking rain man over here, if I chuck my necklace on the floor can you tell me how many pearls there are?”

“I can tell how many are real, none of them.”

“You bitch.” Katya snorted, shuffling a little on her lap. “I’m going to make you pay for that later.”

…………………..

“Ok, we need a picture for facebook.” Alyssa shouted, now that everyone had socialised a little. Everyone stood and began to shuffle around trying to figure out where to be.

“I, um, I can’t be in any social media pics.” Trixie stammered, looking nervously around the room. God they were all staring. Katya stepped forward and took her hand. “I can take the picture though.” She added quickly, holding her hand out for the phone.

“Everything’s a lot easier when you’re out you know.” Alaska said kindly, putting a hand on Trixie’s shoulder.

“Alaska, remember what I said. Chainsaw.” Katya reminded her, glaring at her friend. Alaska put her hand up in the air and edged away.

“Did you threaten your friends for me?”

“Maybe.”

“Over here.” Alyssa said, for where she was sat on the sofa with Gia and Ganja. The other girls all piled around her, all trying to find a spot where they could be seen well in the photograph.

Trixie smiled as she held up the phone. “Are you ready?”  She asked, hoping they would sort themselves out before man invented time machines and public space travel. They finally did and Trixie took several quick photos, hoping they were ok.

“Ok, now we need one with Trixie in.” Sharon piped up from her placed beside Alaska.

“Oh I don’t know.”

“It’s alright mama, it won’t see the light of day.” Ganja assured her as Alyssa took the phone from her.

“Who’s gonna take it?”

“I’ll put it on a timer.” She responded tapping away at her phone. Trixie nodded, looking over at the group of people she hardly knew. She looked over to Katya who was sandwiched between Ginger and Kennedy. There was no space for her there.

“Come sit with us mama.” Ganja smiled kindly, beckoning her over. Trixie smiled appreciatively, moving to sit slightly awkwardly on the sofa next to her.

“Sorry as much as I love you girls.” Katya began, turning to Ginger and Kennedy with a cheeky smile. “I’m about to go sit on my girlfriend.” She finished as she hurtled herself over the back of the sofa and slid behind Trixie.

“Ooof, damn Kitty Cat, would have thought you’d have been a bit more graceful.” Trixie snorted as Katya leant forward and wrapped her arms around her waist. She was slightly oddly perched on one of the cushions, pressed tightly against Trixie’s back.

“I’m wounded.” She giggled, as Trixie smacked her knee playfully.

“Right ok, everybody we got ten seconds then it’s gonna take three snappedy snaps, ok?” Alyssa informed them loudly as she propped her phone up on the mantelpiece. She hurried over to the sofa, lounging dramatically in front of the sofa as though this was a three page glamour spread. Everyone quickly primped and smiled at the camera.

Katya rested her chin on Trixie’s shoulder, leaning her temple against her. Trixie put her hand on Katya’s where it was rested on her stomach. There was a flash as the first picture was taken. Katya suddenly moved, pressing a kiss the Trixie’s cheek. The teacher’s face contorted into a surprised smile as the camera flashed again. She turned to smile at the other woman but Katya had already turned to pull a funny face at the camera. God, she was happy. Gazing at Katya as she rolled her eyes back and stuck her tongue out, she barely noticed the third flash.

Alyssa jumped up with more energy than Trixie had ever seen in a person over the age of five. She took the phone and headed back over, everyone clambered to look at the photos.

“Oh my God you two.” Juju sighed when she saw the pictures. “Look at these whores.” She added at some confused looks. She leant forward, zooming in on the final picture to show Trixie and Katya. Trixie’s eyes were almost glazed over as she looked at the mad woman next to her, a small smile on her face. Trixie leaned over to look at the picture with Katya.

“Is that how you always look at me when I’m not looking or is it only when I pull that face?” Katya asked, taking the phone to flip through the other photos, zooming in on the pair of them each time.

“Shush.” Trixie blushed, looking away shyly. Katya grinned, turning her face to plant a kiss on her lips. Trixie jumped at the wolf whistle, pulling away when she realised other people were here. She knew logically it was ok for them to kiss in front of Katya’s friends, none of them were going to be repulsed or shout at her or anything like that. But it still felt odd. That was the very first time they’d properly kissed in front of other people.

.……………

She looked over to Katya in surprise when she suddenly cried with delight. Trixie had just been discussing American Horror Story with Sharon while Katya danced with some of her friends. Immediately noticing her gaze, as though she had some kind of Trixie spidey-senses, Katya turned to look at her. She threw her arms in the air and began to mime the words, motioning wildly

 _‘My, my. At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender.’_ Katya rushed over to Trixie, holding out her hands. Trixie blinked at her before waving her hands in the hope Katya wouldn’t make her dance.

 _‘Woah yeah. And I have met my destiny in a quite a similar way._ ’ Katya continued to lipsync, shaking her hands in a persistent invitation.

 _‘The history book on the shelf, is almost repeating itself._ ’ Trixie sighed, putting down her drink and smiling apologetically at Sharon. She really did need to develop an ability to say no to Katya. She took the other woman’s hands as she stood, letting herself be dragged out onto the designated ‘dance floor’.

 _‘Waterloo! I was defeated you won the war._ ’ She looked around a little nervously as Katya twirled her. She was not only surrounded by people she didn’t know and that she wanted to like her but some of them were professional dancers. And while her dancing was nowhere near as bad as the snippets she’d seen of Katya’s dancing, it wasn’t great. Katya managed to pull off bad dancing in a charming way, Trixie didn’t quite have the same skill in that department.

 _‘Waterloo, promised to love you forever more._ ’ Katya took her hand, wrapping the other one around her back as she swayed them ever so slightly out of time to the music. Trixie couldn’t help but laugh as Katya dipped her suddenly and she almost fell. Her nerves were pushed to the back of her mind when she saw just how happy Katya looked, a huge smile stretched across her face.

“Waterloo, couldn’t escape if I wanted to.” Trixie sang, her smile almost matching Katya’s in enthusiasm. Katya blinked at her.

“My God Tracy’s got pipes!” Katya exclaimed. Trixie just laughed, swaying them in a wild circle to the music.

_‘Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you.’_

“You keep singing, I’m going to mime.” Katya said with a wink. “Nobody wants to hear this voice but bitch, I want the CD, the mp3 and the vinyl of yours.”

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, Waterloo. Finally facing my Waterloo.” Trixie sang, twirling the other woman as she did so. She was hardly aware of the eyes on them as Katya’s friends assessed her to be worthy of their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is that her?” Trixie asked, wedging herself between Bob and Dan to look out of the glass in the classroom door. Out in the corridor stood a tall dark haired woman with long fingernails that clacked against her clipboard.

“Yeah. The member of the board, Michelle Visage.” Bob breathed, nerves bleeding into his voice as he put a hand on Trixie’s shoulder. The woman in question looked up suddenly as Headmaster Charles descended the stairs towards her.

“Her and Ru are old friends I’ve heard, known each other for years.” Bob added as Headmaster Charles held his arms out to the woman and pulled her into a hug.

“Surely that means this is a doddle. She wouldn’t give any kind of bad assessment for her friend.” Dan asked hopefully. 

“She got somebody fired last year, neither of you were here but it was terrifying.” Bob informed them, watching Charles and the woman as they walked away down the corridor. 

“We’ll all be fine.” Trixie said firmly, smoothing her dress as she straightened. “We are good teachers and we care about our jobs, we’ll be fine.” She looked down at the charm bracelet Katya had made for her, hoping that it would be as effective for her as Katya seemed to believe it would be. The silver chain was decorated with more pink Barbie accessories than Trixie had ever seen. It alternated between accessories and shoes of all different kinds. A small plastic hair brush lay next to a pink high heel. A pink cell phone clacked softly against a platform sandal. She sighed as she headed over to one of the staff room tables. Katya had told her it would bring her luck and that all she would need to do it look at it to know Katya was sending her good thoughts. The adorable loser.

“Not so sure about Miss Crawford though.” Dan added, following Trixie to the staff room table. 

“Well, maybe not all of us.” Trixie said wryly, shooting a look across the room at the thin nosed woman.

…………….

“Very interesting lesson.” Mrs Visage said, stepping up to the desk as the students practically ran out of the room at the end of the day. Trixie waved as the last few students shouted goodbye to her.

“I’m glad you think so.” Trixie smiled, realising she’d begun lining up her pens and quickly putting her hands behind her back. “They seemed to enjoy it.”

“Only one thing I don’t get.” The other woman mused, making another note. It was very disconcerting the way she did that. She held her board secretively, eyes flicking up to the other woman as she wrote what Trixie hoped were the words _‘Trixie is great, fire under no circumstances’._

“Yes?” Trixie asked, schooling her features so they didn’t betray her feelings.

“You.” Visage answered simply, letting her clipboard fall to her side.

“I’m sorry.” The teacher blinked, her fingers twisting behind her back. She gripped a charm from Katya had given her so hard it would definitely leave an imprint of a heel on her hand.

“I don’t get you.” She clarified, with an almost challenging quirk of her eye brow. “I also think you’re wearing too much make up for the day time let alone the workplace.”

……………

“She really said that?!” Katya cried, sat one her sofa with her legs tucked at odd angles. Trixie continued to pace, chewing her nail in an agitated manner.

“Yeah.”

“But she’s there to judge your performance not you appearance.” Katya frowned, anger flaring in her eyes.

“That’s what I said!” Trixie cried, pointing at Katya with triumph that someone agreed with her. She could hardly believe this was happening. She paused her pacing to pull her shoes off, wobbling slightly as she tried to balance. She had left as soon a Visage was done with her, she’d ended up walking the whole way to Katya’s door as though it hadn’t occurred to her she had a car. At first seeing her, Katya had smiled but the smile quickly faded when she saw the agitation on her girlfriend’s face.

“And what did she say?” Katya prompted as Trixie began to pace again.

“That how I present myself matters and that includes my makeup and my hair and my clothes.”

“Your hair?”

“Too big.”

“Your clothes.”

“Too pink.”

“This is an actual nightmare.” Trixie said, her breath heavy as she continued to pace. “She hated me. She’s going to tell Headmaster Charles and he’s going to fire me.” She continued her voice getting higher and higher as she spoke. 

“Trixie maybe you should sit down.” Katya tried to interject but Trixie just kept talking, ignoring the other woman.

“Then I’ll have no job and no money and I’ll lose my apartment. My parents will call and remind me how successful Beth is and I’ll- I’ll oh god.” She stopped suddenly, doubling over slightly as Katya shot up from her seat. “I- I can’t-” She gasped as Katya took her arms and guided her to sit. “Katya- I- can’t- breathe.” She said between heaving breaths, missing the seat and sliding clumsily down to the floor in front of the sofa.

“Trixie.” Katya said firmly, moving the other woman’s face so that she was looking at her. “You’re having a panic attack.” She informed her quickly as tears began to spill down Trixie’s cheeks. Trixie looked at her with wide frightened eyes. 

“I’m going to need you to breathe while I count ok?” She asked, her tone more gentle now that she had Trixie’s attention. She took Trixie’s trembling hands as she began to count. “In, one, two. Out, one, two. Good again.” She said reassuringly breathing along with her to help her follow. 

Trixie followed her guidance, her breathing beginning to slow to a more normal rate. Her hands shook a little as she wiped her wet cheeks clumsily. She’d never experienced anything like this before. It suddenly dawned on her why Katya knew exactly what to do in the situation. Her heart felt heavy as she looked at the other woman’s concerned face.

“Would you like some water?” She asked gently, squeezing Trixie’s hand. She nodded, swallowing thickly. Her mouth felt papery and dry. 

Katya was back before she knew it holding out a glass to her. Trixie took it with shaking hands before taking a sip. Katya slid down next to her.

Katya took her wrist gently, looking at the clock on the wall as she counted her pulse. “Your pulse is still kinda high. It might be a good idea to take you to hospital if it doesn’t slow in the next few minutes.” Trixie put down her water and burst into tears again. 

“Come here.” Katya said gently, pulling something from beside her as she shifted to lean across Trixie’s legs. “My mother used to do this for me when I cried when I was little.” She pulled a makeup wipe from the packet and wrapped it around her finger slightly. With a delicate hand she began to wipe away the make up under Trixie’s eyes. Trixie watched her, the concentration on her face. 

“She used to clean your make up when you were little?” Trixie asked with a frown as she saw the black smudges on the wipe. 

“No.” Katya chuckled. “She used to wash my face. I don’t know why but it stops you crying.”

“That can’t work.”

“Tell your eyes that.” Katya smiled, putting the wipe down on the floor and moving to sit back down next to her. Trixie blinked, suddenly realising that she had in fact stopped crying.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” Katya said softly, wrapping her arms around Trixie. “If I could I’d march right into that school and give that woman a piece of my mind.” Trixie smiled, briefly imagining it, entertaining a world where that wouldn’t put them in a worse situation. Katya in her mad clothes marching into the school, most likely with her most hideous ‘dead thing made into a hat’ hat on her head. ‘For backup’ she’d say.

“I think you looked really beautiful today.” Katya murmured, kissing the side of Trixie’s head affectionately.

“I thought so too.”

“Then don’t let her take that away from you.”

“You’re amazing.”

“Tell me something myself and Cheryl don’t already know.” Katya snorted, flicking her hair for her shoulder with a wink. Trixie giggled. “Want to watch a whole load of murder she wrote, have ice cream for dinner and sleep over?”

“I repeat. You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Katya said, holding her hands out to pull Trixie up. She took the other woman’s hands, letting out a sound of surprise as Katya suddenly pulled her in close to kiss her. She had no idea how Katya had done it but she found herself happy again.

……………..

“You are so bad.” Trixie giggled, rolling on top of Katya who was currently hoarding all of the bed sheet while trying to get her hands into Trixie’s oversized pyjama top.

“I’m bad to the bone.” Katya sang, wiggling her eyebrows as she settled her hands on Trixie’s hips.

“Bad to the boner.” The both said in unison, falling into peals of laughter at their terrible jokes. 

“Either we’ve both got a terrible sense of humour or we’re comedy gold and we should be selling this shit.” Trixie mused, resting her chin on her hands where they rested across Katya’s chest.

“Can we be both?”

“I don’t know, I’m not the joke police.” The teacher said, with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Are you sure? Maybe we could get hand cuffs?” Katya winked, giggling at the roll of her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Are you ever not thinking about sex?”

“It’s not my fault, my girlfriend is a babe.” Katya whined, smacking Trixie’s bum playfully. 

“You’re a silly goose.” Trixie snorted, leaning down to kiss the other woman. Katya responded immediately, tightening her arms around her. 

“Surprise Auntie Katya!”

Trixie let out a yelp and found herself scrambling around to see an all too familiar face. She gasped, suddenly tumbling back off the bed. Katya tried to catch her but it was no good, she came crashing down onto the ugly Ikea rug with a thud.

“Miss Mattel! You  _are_  a Lebanon.” Dina cried, pulling at her mother’s hand. 

“I want to speak to you outside, Katya.” Katya’s sister said tersely as Dina’s father dragged the child out of the room quickly. Katya’s sister was quite tall in comparison to her sister and yet that seemed to be one of the only physical differences between them. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun and her make-up was all natural tones. She honestly looked like Katya if you took out everything that made Katya well…Katya. If you took away the bizarre taste in clothes and the cigarettes and the manic laughter you’d have this woman here.

“It’s my house, Svetlana.” Katya grumbled, helping Trixie to her feet. 

“Za predelami Yeketrina. (Outside, Yeketrina.)” Svetlana reiterated more forcefully before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Katya sighed, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

“Are you alright, kotyonok (kitten)?” Katya asked, checking Trixie arms for marks or bruises. 

“Y-yeah I’m ok.” She brushed off as Katya nodded and went over to her drawers. “Katya what’s happening?”

"My sister is about to lecture me on my life for what seems to be the millionth time, you’re going to get dressed as usual and um I don’t really have a plan from then on, maybe pancakes?”

“Katya.” Trixie sighed, as she went to pick up her skirt from the floor. “You’d tell me if something was wrong right.”

“Everything’s fine, my sister she doesn’t like it when I see… well… people like you.”

“People like me?”

“Closet dwellers.”

“Oh.” Trixie swallowed, schooling her features to not show the hurt that comment caused. 

“I’m sorry.” Katya said quickly, not even having to look up from buttoning her shirt to know she said the wrong thing. She looked up with a tired expression that Trixie had never seen before. “It’s not your fault at all, there was just, there was someone before and it ended very badly and she thinks she’s helping by being overly protective.” Letting out another weary sigh, she came to stand in front of Trixie, resting her hands on her shoulders. Trixie looked up at her with a searching expression.

“It’s really not a conversation for now. Look, I have to go.” Katya sighed, biting her lip. Her eyes flicked to Trixie’s worried face and her features immediately changed to a cheery smile. She leant forwards and took Trixie’s chin in her fingers. “You keep trying to improve on perfection. I don’t know how you do it but you always do.” Trixie gave her a small smile before kissing her. Before either of them wanted to they were pulling back, both knowing avoidance would only hurt in the long run. 

Katya straightened, rolling her shoulders back as she headed out the room. She turned and blew Trixie one last kiss before she shut the door behind her.

Katya wasn’t gone five minutes before the shouting began. When it first started it made Trixie jump. She’d been sat there aimlessly brushing her hair as she stressed over what was happening on the other side of the wall. 

Trixie tried to drown out the shouting as quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Her hands shook a little. The situation was bad enough but the shouting made it so much worse. She braced her hands on Katya’s desk and closed her eyes. There had been so much shouting in her household growing up. Her parents yelling at each other had always frightened her, she would hide in her room and play with her dolls, role playing the life she imagined happy families lived.  

When she came out at fifteen her parents for the first time stopped shouting at each other, and instead they began shouting at her. Funnily enough their resentment towards her not only brought them closer to each other but closer to her sister.  

At this moment in time she felt like a little girl again, wishing to flee the house, to escape the noise. But she was too afraid to run into the middle of the altercation. 

She took a steadying breath and looking up at herself in the mirror. Tears had begun to streak her cheeks, and she thanked the lord herself that she hadn’t been wearing make-up. She caught sight of something in the reflection and turned her face away quickly, wiping her eyes.

“Are you alright Miss Mattel?" 

"Yes Dina, of course I’m ok.” She replied quickly, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand again.

“Why are you crying?”

“Are you alright?” Trixie deflected, hoping Dina wouldn’t notice the shift in conversation.

“Yeah. Daddy says mama and Auntie Katya only shout at each other because they love each other.” Dina shrugged, sitting down on the bed with a mildly uncomfortable look on her face. 

“Where’s your daddy, sweet?” Trixie asked, wondering why on Earth Dina’s father had not taken her home yet or at least properly away from the kind of atmosphere. The walls weren’t enough to protect her or Trixie.

“He’s trying to help but he can’t speak Russian very well." 

"Do they normally talk in Russian?” Trixie asked, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

“Not always, they’re speaking in Russian now so you don’t know what they’re saying.” Dina shrugged. So much for a subject change, Trixie thought as she sat next to the girl. 

“I know.” She sighed.

“Do you love my Auntie?” Dina asked, looking up at her with big eyes.

“I- it’s hard to explain, Dina.”

“Because she’s in love with you.” She insisted. “I heard her say so to mama.”

“That’s not your place to tell me that, Dina.”

“SHE IS NOT LIKE OKSANA!” Katya bellowed. 

Dina’s father appeared at the door, smiling awkwardly at Trixie as he entered the room. “I’m gonna take Dina home, would you like a lift back to your’s Miss Mattel?” He asked kindly, looking at her with soft eyes. She nodded, turning and checking her slightly red eyes in the mirror. Shit, she was an open book. Everyone would know she’d been crying. 

They headed out of the room, Trixie’s hand on Dina’s back, guiding her along. The sisters were back to shouting in Russian, as they walked in. Trixie kind of hoped they wouldn’t be noticed and that she could send a quick goodbye text once she was in the car. She made it half way to the door before the flow of Russian was intercepted by a soft “Trixie.”

Trixie turned, wearing the most confident smile she could muster. Katya had made her way across the room and was stood right in front of her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, it’s me. It’s stupid.”

“Tracy.” Katya sighed, hands stroking her tear stained cheeks. “It’s never stupid if it hurts you.”

“It- it all reminds me of when I was younger- I. It’s not a story for now. We’ll talk tomorrow yeah?”

“Ok, hey guess what.”

“What?”

“I love you.” Katya grinned, eyes lighting up as she elicited a smile from the sad woman in her arms. Trixie let out a small chuckle, looking down at her girlfriend.

“I love you too.” She said quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Katya’s lips then turning on her heel and fleeing the flat. Her cheeks burned as she got into the car with Peter and Dina. She found herself surprised how good and true it had felt saying it. And though she would rather it not have been in front of an audience, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. 

 ………..

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. (Also this is a very serious message but I also remember changing my name in your phone which may make this message seem less serious.)_

**_From: Tobey Maguire_ **

_Hey, that’s simultaneously the best and the worst one you’ve ever come up with. Its ok, things happen._

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_My sister is over baring. She won’t let me make my own mistakes._

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_Not that you are in any way a mistake._

**_From: Tobey Maguire_ **

_I know. I think she’s just protective of you and Cheryl._

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_Did you just acknowledge Cheryl as the third member of our little family?_

**_From: Tobey Maguire_ **

_She’s lucky to have us as moms._

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_I feel so loved._

**_From: Tobey Maguire_ **

_You should. You are. X_

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_You want to come over later?_

**_From: Tobey Maguire_ **

_Yeah, shall I drop by after school? About 4ish?_

**_From: Katie Humpkins_ **

_Perfect. Love you._

**_From: Tobey Maguire_ **

_I love you too. Xxx_

………

“Well if it isn’t Barbara Millicent herself.” Katya laughed, pulling Trixie into a hug. The other woman wrapped her arms around her tightly, squeezing her as she pressed a kiss to Katya’s hair.

“I’m starting to think maybe you _really_ actually don’t know my real name." Trixie moaned, pretending she didn’t find the names funny every time Katya came out with a new one.

"Of course I do, Terry.”

“You’re terrible.” Trixie snorted, pushing the other woman playfully.

“Come on, sit down with me we’ll get the difficult stuff out of the way then we can make out.” Katya said, her smile seeming forced. Her eyes showed nerves that Trixie had never seen before. Whatever Katya had to tell her she was scared. Trixie came to sit down next to Katya, neither of them quite touching despite being sat so closely together.

“Back in Russia there was this girl, Oksana.” Katya began, not looking Trixie in the eye. “Our families were friends, we grew up together.” She smiled bitterly. “It didn’t take me long to realise I was gay and I’d fallen in love with her.”

“One time when we were older, about seventeen she took my pen from me and we were play fighting. Next thing we were kissing and- well for the next three years we had this secret thing going on.” She continued, fiddling with the sequins on the embroidered blanket she was sat on. 

“My god I was besotted with her.” She sighed with a small humourless laugh. “Then her family introduced her to a friend’s son. I was so jealous. They started dating.” She swallowed thickly. “She kept telling me it was just for show and that she loved me and not him.” Katya paused, taking a steady breath. Trixie reached forward and took her hand tightly in her own. A near minute smile briefly touched Katya’s lips at the contact.

“Then one time my family walked in on us kissing.” She said softly. “She lied and told them that if forced myself on her and that she would never kiss a girl. She was straight and loved Viktor.” Creases of betrayed anger formed on Katya’s forehead as she thought back to that moment. “They believed her. I have never seen my parents so disappointed in me.” She turned, looking at Trixie for the first time since they’d started the conversation.

“I tried to tell Svetlana but she didn’t believe me either.” She continued, eyes looking at Trixie searchingly. “It was around the time of Oksana’s wedding that the drugs started. You have to understand Trixie, I was in a lot of pain. I felt like my family didn’t love me anymore, the woman I loved betrayed me and I felt trapped in this pain. So I wanted to escape." Katya closed her other hand around their joined ones and held them tightly, as though afraid Trixie would let go. 

"I became an addict, it started with things like xanex, then I progressed to the harder stuff.” Her voice was quiet now, as though hoping they might not be heard in the quiet room. “I moved out of my family home, I saw them every so often but was good at hiding it. I’d steal from my friends and family to pay for my addiction.” Trixie squeezed her hands, letting the Russian get everything out of her system. “One day my sister came over unexpectedly and I was high. She looked after me until I was sobered up and I just fell apart. I told her everything, but she believed me this time. I’d never seen my sister cry before.”

“Is that why you were fighting yesterday?” Trixie asked.

“She’s worried you’ll break my heart in the face of coming out and I’ll relapse.”

“Oh Katya.” Trixie sighed, bringing a hand to stroke her face and hair. She couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. The idea of Katya being anything other than the slightly mad bubbly ball of energy and happiness was bizarre to her.

“But you have to understand I’m fine now. Some days are difficult. But I’m so much better now. Art helps me, you help me.” Katya said imploringly, seemingly misjudging the frown on Trixie’s face to be one of worry or judgement.

“I’m very proud of you.” Trixie leant forward, tipping Katya’s head so that she could kiss her forehead gently. Katya looked up at her as she pulled away, her eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” The teacher smiled, rubbing a thumb over Katya’s cheekbone. The other woman let out a heavy breath as though she’d been holding it the whole time. She smiled back, squeezing the hand that was still clasped in hers.

“What, um, what was your thing?” Katya asked after a few minutes of simply gazing at each other and smiling soppily.

“It doesn’t matter.” Trixie shrugged, shaking her head. In comparison to Katya’s past troubles her felt not less important, but less significant. Her situation was nowhere near as bad as that. Katya would just think she was complaining, overreacting, seeking attention.

“No, it does.” The Russian insisted. “This sharing is good Trixie. It not only helps us as individuals, it helps _us_.” Trixie smiled at Katya’s use of the word ‘us’, like at some point they’d become a unified body without realising.

“My parents, they weren’t and aren’t supportive of… my lifestyle, as you know. It was worse when I first came out, I was fifteen. There was a lot of shouting that didn’t really seem to end until I left at eighteen.” Trixie supplied, shrugging again. She tried to brush it off, just as she always did.

“Did they ever hurt you?” Katya asked, concern swimming in her bright eyes.

“Not physically. But, let’s just say I can relate to how you felt when you felt they didn’t love you anymore.” Trixie replied, rubbing a thumb over her girlfriend’s knuckles.

“Do you still talk to them?”

“Rarely. They don’t want to talk to me and I don’t really want to talk to them. I sometimes see them on the holidays. But I mostly only go to see my sister, she doesn’t mind my sexuality but she lives quite far away so I don’t see her often.” Trixie looked away sadly. She missed her sister. “We were never really that close anyway. They never hid that she was their favourite.” Katya squeezed her hand. “Do you speak to your family, other than your sister I mean?”

“Not in seven years.” Katya sighed, coming to rest her head on Trixie’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few, Trixie fingers carding through Katya hair. It was odd, Trixie didn’t particularly like talking about her family and yet she somehow felt better for it. She realised that sharing the bad with Katya was just as important as sharing the good with her.

“Is it inappropriate to bring up that making out you mentioned earlier?” Trixie mumbled, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. Katya turned to look up at her with a smile.

“I don’t think so.” She grinned, leaning forward to catch the other woman’s lips. Trixie chuckled into the kiss, her fingers tangled in Katya’s hair as she held the back of her head. She slid them down, pushing Katya back against the sofa gently. Katya smirked at her as they broke the kiss so that Trixie could crawl on top of her. Trixie grinned back, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

Suddenly Russian pop began blaring out from the coffee table. Katya sighed, reaching over to pick up her phone. “Sorry.” Katya mouthed at her as she answered the phone. 

“Hello?” She sighed, letting her hand rest loosely on the back of Trixie’s neck. “Hi Ginge, yeah um now’s not a good time I-“ Trixie bit her lip as wicked idea came to her mind. She leant forward attaching her lips to Katya’s neck in soft kissed.

“No I haven’t seen the email. No class tomorrow ok.” Katya continued, sighing once again but this time for a very different reason. Trixie ran a finger over the buttons on the front of Katya’s dress.

“Yeah, that’s nice but now really isn’t a-“ Katya tried to say firmly, stopping suddenly and frowning in mild annoyance. “It’s none of your business why it’s not a good time.” She continued, as Trixie pressed kisses to her chin and her cheek as she began to undo buttons.

“My breaths not heavy, what are talking about?” Katya exclaimed in forced outrage. Trixie pulled away looking at her cheekily. Katya glowered at her but made no move to stop her. “What am I doing? I’m um…” She floundered, looking around desperately for a good lie. “I’m training to join the Chicago Cubs.”

Trixie muffed her snort with her hand, shoulders shaking as she laughed quietly at Katya. Katya gave her a helpless look as Ginger’s laugh echoed out from the speaker. “Ok, I will.” Katya huffed, ending the call.

“Ginger says hello.” 

“Cracked your code did she, Mr Bond?” Trixie teased.

“Shut all the way up.” Katya grumbled, folding her arms across her chest in a mock petulant manner. Trixie smiled down at her, saying nothing.

“What?” Katya asked, squirming a little under Trixie’s gaze. 

“Nothing. It’s just…” She sighed, running a thumb of Katya prominent cheekbone. “I love you.”

“I love you too." 

……………..

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Hey babe, the other night was great fun. Want to come over again tonight? I have a new toy for us to play with. X_

_………………._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Hey, Trixie I have to tell you something and I want to preface it by pointing out that one day it’ll be a funny story._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_What?_

**_From: Wifey_ **

_So, I lost my phone the other night, I thought I’d left it at my sisters when I’d been over that night. She looked for it this morning and couldn’t find it. Turns out Dina still had it in her jacket pocket from when we were using it to play Market Woman of the Serengeti, and she accidentally took it to school. Peter picked her up and suddenly she crying asking if I like you more than her because we played together and you bought us toys. When he asked for the phone she couldn’t find it, he went back into the school and found it, so everything is resolved and it’s fine but Dina is now jealous because we have toys and we’ve decided not to explain the nature of our 'play dates’._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_That’s a lot to process at once. So your phone was left unattended in my work place for how long?_

**_From: Wifey_ **

_It can’t have been long, she said she had it before he came to get her. He found it in the corridor by the benches, it must have fell out of her pocket._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_I can’t believe you._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Maybe we should talk about this in person, you still want me to come over tonight?_

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_No. I don’t._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Oh._

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Yes oh. I can’t believe you’d be so careless Katya. You know how important my job is to me. Especially with Visage snooping around._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_It was an accident! Nothing happened, it’s all fine now._

**_From: Trixie_ **

_How do you know that? Do you know just how long it would take someone to figure us out just by looking in your phone? The pictures they would see!!_

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Peter said nobody was there and that the text hadn’t been opened. He found it on the floor Tracy, calm down Jesus._

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Calm down?! How dare you?! It’s no big deal to you, but it is for me. I could lose my job. You nearly cost me my job, my reputation and my privacy. Everyone could have found out what we’re up to and yet that doesn’t seem to matter to you._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Of course it fucking matters. And you talk about it like we’re doing something wrong. Maybe take a second way from blaming me and use it to check your internalised homophobia._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_I’m not ashamed of who I am. I can’t believe you’re saying this. And haven’t even apologised once! Why can’t you take responsibility for your actions?_

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Don’t lecture me, you’re not my teacher and you’re not my mother. And also maybe don’t send me smutty messages in the middle of the day then. If you could calm down the whorish behaviour maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Trixie, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it._

**_From: Trixie <3_ **

_Don’t text me again. I won’t reply, I’m obviously too busy with my fingers up my pussy to understand the situation. Fuck you Katya._

**_From: Wifey_ **

_Trixie. Please don’t._

Trixie turned off her phone, fighting the urge to throw it across the room. Instead she picked up one of the cushions on her bed and threw it as hard as she could as tears began to track her cheeks.

_……………_

Trixie turned her phone on the next day, changing Katya’s name in her phone bitterly. She had several texts from her but she didn’t open them. She put her phone on do not disturb and laid in bed the whole day, her stomach coiling in pain as she brewed over the fight.

………….

She spent the rest of the weekend like that, even calling in sick on the Monday because she couldn’t bring herself to face anybody. 

At twelve o clock on Monday Trixie looked at her phone for the third time in the past minute. It was sat there, an ominous and yet tempting presence in the room. She picked it up. Eleven missed calls from Katya and one from a landline. She bit her lip, cursing herself as she caved and opened Katya’s messages.

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

Trixie I’m sorry about what I said, please answer the phone. I love you.

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

God dammit Tracy don’t just shut me out! This won’t solve anything!

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_I’m sorry for the tone of the text I sent yesterday, I’m not coping well. I love you and I’m sorry._

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_Please answer the phone Tracy, I just want to talk to you. I miss your voice._

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_Ok, I know you’re ignoring me but I can hope you’ll eventually read my messages so I’m just going to talk. I’m sorry Tracy. I know it sounds way less heartfelt through text but you won’t answer my calls._

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_I’m sorry that wasn’t meant to sound accusatory. Look I’m sorry for calling you a whore, it was not only wrong of me but it’s completely untrue. And I know I’ve been responsible for much worse messages. I got frustrated and guilty and I lashed out._

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_I’ll admit that sometimes I forget your situation. It makes me careless and I know that doesn’t excuse it but it’s the truth. I think I lulled myself into a false sense of security._

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_I’m madly in love with you Trixie and the truth is I would climb Mount Everest with my hands tied and my hair on fire if it would make you happy. Being apart from you like this really hurts me but what hurts more is knowing that I hurt you. I never want to be the reason for your tears Trixie, and I can’t promise I never will be again although I wish I could._

**_From: Miss Zamolodchikova_ **

_I’ve come to stay with my sister since our fight. I’m not saying I’m at risk but I didn’t want to be on my own. I miss you so so much I think my heart is bleeding into my stomach. I love you Trixie and I hope you can forgive me or in time at least speak to me again because I don’t know if I’ll ever stop loving you. And that’s all I can say on the matter right now._

Trixie swallowed, wiping at the fat tears the rolled down her cheeks. She let out a small hiccup and tried to think clearly about what they’d been fighting about in the first place. Katya didn’t take the secrecy of their relationship seriously enough and she could be a bit careless, well she’d acknowledged and apologised for that. Katya had called her whorish, well Trixie knew she didn’t mean that and she has apologised for that as well. Trixie swallowed, guilt washing over her as she realised that it was her fault they’d been not speaking for the whole long weekend. It was her pride and fear and anger at her own situation that had fuelled it and not Katya.

She stood quickly, running into her room to put on clothes that weren’t pyjamas for the first time in almost three days.

_………….._

Trixie swallowed as Svetlana rapped on the spare bedroom door gently. "Katya.” She said softly, still regarding Trixie coldly. 

“I told you I don’t feel like getting up today.” A voice moaned from the bed as Svetlana opened the door. “I just want to curl up here and die.” The lump in the bed grumbled, curling up into a tighter ball. The room was messy, the bed surrounded by tissues and half eaten junk food.

Svetlana sighed and looked at Trixie pointedly. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Tell Ginger I told her to go away last time and I still mean it.”

“It’s not Ginger.”

“Then who-”

“Hey Kitty Cat.” Trixie said anxiously, beginning to doubt as whether the other woman wanted to see her after all. Katya shot up in the bed, turning to look at her with wide eyes. 

“Trixie?” She gasped, running a hand over her eyes before staring at her again. Svetlana looked between them before leaving the room. The sound of the door shutting softly sounded more like it had been slammed in the quiet room.

“Hey.” Trixie said awkwardly. “Can I?” She asked, motioning to the corner of the bed. Katya nodded, quickly tidying the corner of the bed so it was clear enough for Trixie to sit. “How are you?”

“Do you really need to ask me that question, Trixie? Just look at me.” Katya said wryly, and she was right she did look awful. Her hair was a mess, and not the delicate mess she often styles it into, it was an actual bird’s nest. There were smudges of black makeup on odd parts of her face as though she had wiped her eyes and run her hands along her face. There was no trace of makeup around her eyes making Trixie wonder just how long the smudges had been on her face for. But the main thing was the way Katya held herself. Her shoulders were sagged, something defeated and sad behind her eyes.

“Well this fashion choice is better than your normal.” Trixie snorted, momentarily forgetting the situation they were in. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t- sorry.” She apologised quickly. 

“It’s Svetlana’s.” She murmured, looking down at the loose long sleeve black tshirt she was wearing. It was probably the most ordinary thing Trixie had ever seen her wear. “I didn’t pack much to bring with me, it was pretty spur of the moment.”

“Are you alright? I don’t mean the way you look.” Trixie asked softly.

“Why?” Katya shrugged as though it didn’t really matter if she was ok.

“I worry.”

“That’s your problem.” Katya sighed, putting her hand over Trixie’s. “You worry too much.”

“Maybe you don’t worry enough.”

“Hard when you’ve got anxiety, Trixie.”

“Are we fighting right now?” Trixie asked, looking down at their hands with a soft expression. “Because I don’t think you’re supposed to hold hands while fighting.”

“You’re right. Let’s stop.” Katya said, looking at her with a slightly sad smile. Trixie floundered for a second unsure if she meant to stop the hand holding or fighting. Then Katya squeezed her hand tight and brought the back of it to her lips. She kissed it ever so gently and rested her cheek against it. 

“I’m so sorry.” She rasped, shoulders beginning to shake. Trixie surged forward, pulling the other woman into her arms. 

“God. I’m sorry too.” Trixie sighed, holding Katya tightly as she fought tears herself. “Please don’t cry Katya, I love you so much.” She begged, brushing the side Katya’s hair gently with her fingers, trying to avoid the knots.

“I love you more.” She replied, pressing her face into Trixie’s neck with a sigh. “Trixie- I’m sorry. I forget what it’s like. I forget how scary it is. I’m sorry.”

“How scary what is?”

“Coming out. Being afraid all the time that someone will notice something. Being constantly unsure how people will respond to it when they find out. Your friends. Your family. Your employers.” Katya said as she pulled away to look at the other woman. “I always try to be so free that I forget sometimes we’re still in chains.”

“That was very poetic.” Trixie mused, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“I know. All my own work.” Katya said with a small smile.

“It’s not just you though. I was stressed about Visage, I’ve been so worried that I got angrier with you than I should have. I shouldn’t have ignored you.” Trixie confessed, looking away guiltily.

“You’re forgiven. But please Trixie, if you love me.” Katya said moving Trixie’s chin so that she was looking her in the eye. “Please never shut me out like that again. If the situation changes, we fight or we heaven forbid break up please talk to me.” She said imploringly, eyes filling with unshed tears again. “I can’t deal with you just being gone. I- I’ll always need a chance to talk to you, a chance to say goodbye.” She croaked, voice cracking at the end.

“I’m so sorry Katya. Please don’t cry, you’re so beautiful.” Trixie begged, kissing Katya’s cheeks as tears slid down them. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Katya replied with a small smile. She leant forward, catching Trixie’s lips with her own in a soft kiss. Trixie sighed and pulled her close, so thankful she was able to do this again and this fight hadn’t ended them. Katya sucked her bottom lips gently, heating up their kiss.

“You know what they say about make up sex.” Trixie whispered against her lips, squeezing Katya’s waist gently.

“Is that when you put lipstick up your-” Katya began, she always got this manic glint her eye when she was about to make an awful joke.

“I swear to god if you finish that joke, no make up sex for you.” Trixie said, firmly cutting off the joke before it was too late.

“Get it because lipstick is make-up and-“ Katya began to explain, letting out a laugh as Trixie tickled her to get her to stop.

“Yeah, I got it.” Trixie rolled her eyes. Katya kept snickering as Trixie looked at her, trying to seem unimpressed but unable to keep the smile from her face.

“Did you drive here?” Katya asked after a moment.

“Yeah why?”

“It’s just people are here and fantastic make up sex might get a bit vocal.”

“We’ll go back to mine.” Trixie suggested.

“Oh I’m a bit gross though.” Katya confessed, pulling at her clothes to sniff them.

“Then we’ll kill two first times with one stone.” Trixie grinned, standing from the bed surprising herself by the energy of the moment. Katya frowned, tilting her head to the side much like a confused puppy. “How do you feel about shower make up sex?” At the very mention of the combination of 'shower’, 'make up’ and 'sex’ Katya’s eyes lit up. She jumped up off the bed, quickly kissing Trixie before running to pull socks and shoes on. Trixie couldn’t help but laugh caught up in the almost manic joy of the fight and the hurt being over.

……………

“I brought your clothes back.” Katya said when she saw her sister, shutting the door to her sister’s house behind her. 

“Auntie Katya!” Dina cried, running clad in her Power Rangers pyjamas. Katya grinned, kneeling down to hug the girl. 

“I was just putting her to bed.” Svetlana informed her, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. 

“I’ll do it.” Katya offered, scooping the girl up and chucking her over her shoulder at the nod from her mother. Dina squealed and laughed as Katya marched into her room.

Half an hour later, with Dina put to bed, Katya entered the living room to find it empty. Noticing a light on, she went into the dining room, planning on saying goodbye to her sister before heading home to bed. She was exhausted. She’d spent the night at Trixie’s which had been glorious but also meant being woken up early by her getting ready for work. A small smile twitched her lips as she remembered Trixie kissing her goodbye that morning as she still lay naked in her bed. She’d then spent the afternoon with Ginger and Kennedy who wanted a full update on their relationship complete with a PowerPoint presentation and pie charts.

“You left in hurry yesterday.” Svetlana said from her seat at the dining table, her hands wrapped around her mug of tea.

“Yeah. We um, we made up.” Katya said with a smile, coming to stand awkwardly at the other side of the table, her hands rested on the back of the chair.

“What happened to your arm?” She asked, pointing at a large bruise near Katya’s elbow. The bruise was long and thin and becoming quite dark.

“I slipped in the shower.” Katya replied, trying to keep the smirk off her face as to the circumstances of the injury. Shower sex had turned out to be a bit more dangerous than she’d expected when she’d slipped. Luckily Trixie had caught her before she actually fell. She’d still managed to knock her arm on the shower knobs though. “Its fine it doesn’t hurt.” She added.

“And you’re happy? She makes you happy?” Her sister said suddenly. Katya blinked at the sudden change in conversation.

“Of course.” Katya replied, frowning at the question. Of course Trixie made her happy.

“Well, which? Only she didn’t seem to make you very happy less than twenty-four hours ago.” Svetlana pointed out, running a hand over her sleek ponytail.

“We just had a fight that’s all, it’s normal for couples to fight.” Katya said, trying not to sound as defensive as she suddenly felt.

“She got angry at you because she was afraid people would find out you’re seeing each other.” Svetlana pointed out. “Has she decided to come out?”

“It’s not that easy. She’d risk her job, they’d happily and legally fire her for it. You know what it’s like.” Katya explained, running her hand over the carving on the top of the chairs.

“Oh Katya. Why do you keeping doing this to yourself?” Her sister sighed, rubbing her eyes in exasperation. 

“Doing what?”

“You set yourself up for torment and failure by dating these women who hide who they are. If they’re not honest with the world, Katya, how can you trust them to be honest with you?”

“You say they like it’s been a lot. I’ve dated two girls still in the closet and even Trixie is only closeted in her workplace.” Katya argued, turning to shut the door behind her. She had a feeling this was about to turn into a fight and the last thing she wanted to do was wake Dina or Peter. “Trixie is not Oksana, it’s not the same thing at all.”

“And do you really believe that? With one hundred percent surety? Do you believe she’d make the sacrifice to be with you?” Svetlana questioned, looking up at her with stern eyes.

“I believe that she loves me. I believe it more than I ever have when others have said it to me.” Katya retorted, her good mood effectively ruined. “And as for choosing me, well. She shouldn’t have to and until we come to the situation she doesn’t have to.”

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Stop talking to me like that. Like you know better. Like you know Trixie better. Like you know our relationship better.” Katya snapped. “I love her and she makes me happy, that should be enough for you.” She sighed, scratching the back of her head restlessly. “Telling me things like this doesn’t help me, it only pushes me away, Svetlana.”

“I’m not trying to push you away Katya, I just don’t want to see you hurt. I don’t want to see you like you were before. I don’t want to see you sobbing or shaking or screaming. I don’t want to have to watch you around sharp objects. I don’t want see that girl again.” Her sister said, her voices quietly furious as she fought the urge to shout.

“I am a different person now, Svetlana. Breaking up with Trixie won’t send me straight back to where I was back then. I’m stronger than that now.” Katya sighed. “I need you to trust me. Let me make some of my own mistakes.” She stepped around the table. “I know that, that things where hard after mother and father, I know you stopped being my sister and at some point you started being my mum. But, sis, I don’t need a mum anymore. I want my sister back.” She dropped a hand on over her sisters. “We used to be so close.”

“I just want you to be happy.” Svetlana confessed, looking at her with weary eyes. She turned her hand to hold her younger sister’s tightly.

“Then let me be my own person.” Katya said gently.

“I’m sorry.” She breathed, standing to pull her sister into a tight hug. “I don’t know if anyone will ever be good enough for you.” She whispered, rubbing Katya’s back comfortingly.

“She might be.” Katya whispered back, realising it had been a long time since she’d felt like her sister was really listening to her. She squeezed her again before he sister pulled away to look at her.

“You love her a lot then, this Trixie?” Svetlana asked.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know if you’re anxious to get back home but I- I’d quit like to hear more about her. I only really know she’s a teacher.”

“No I’ve got time to talk. I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Start at the beginning, I’ll make more tea and I’ll get some biscuits.” Svetlana said quickly, heading into the kitchen. Katya smiled softly before following her sister.

……………

Trixie looked out at the hall full of parents and staff. She was sat beside Bob and Dan on the side of the stage with the rest of the teachers. Here they were, the verdict. Nobody appeared to be getting fired, or at least not that she knew of, but she wouldn’t put it past Visage to reveal someone should be fired at the assembly. Visage stood from her seat and headed to the podium to address everyone.

Trixie tried not to let her surprise show as Visage began to sing the schools praises, naming skilled teachers by name and congratulating Headmaster Charles on having such an excellent faculty. 

“Now Headmaster Charles has given me the opportunity to choose the teacher of the year. While this is normally done at the end of the year, the headmaster has moved it so that I may do the honours.” Visage announced holding the certificate up to show. A small chatter burst out amongst the teachers. Bob put a hand on Trixie’s arm in surprise. Teacher of the Year, this wasn’t supposed to happen for another few months.

“When first given this task I found myself unable to choose between the many skilled and committed teachers at this school. However there is one teacher that stood out to me immediately.” She continued as the room quietened again.

“She is inventive in the classroom and treats each child in her class as an individual, moulding the work so that they may all learn and have fun together. She is not only incredibly strong willed but she is very kind.” Trixie swallowed glancing around the other teachers. So it was a woman then. “I have asked several other staff members about her and they all agree she is a force to be reckoned with.”

“The winner of this year’s teacher of the year award is Miss Tracy Mattel.” Visage cried, motioning to Trixie with a smile. Trixie looked up suddenly and blinked. Everyone was looking at her, clapping. Bob nudged her, a bright smile on his face. She swallowed, standing up on shaky feet, still not quite believing what was happening. Teacher of the Year. Visage chose  _her_  for teacher of the year?

“Well done.” Visage smiled, leaning close to her to keep the words private as she handed her the certificate. Trixie took it with fumbling hands, accepting the hug from the woman who she had been sure hated her. Trixie turned, looking out to the parents to see Katya clapping excitedly. She couldn’t help but beam, trying not to get teary.

“She can’t be teacher of the year! She is a disgrace.” A shout came from the crowd as a woman stood from her seat. Mrs Sanderson, she might have known that cow would ruin something like this for her. “Myself and several of the other concerned mothers demand something be done about the harlot Miss Mattel.” She continued, several women with equally tragic bobs nodded around her.

“Why should something be done?” Visage asked as Charles made his way over to them.

“And I would ask you not to insult my staff.” He added, looking at the woman with a surprisingly calm face.

“She is having an affair with Mr Cregg!” Mrs Wellingham shouted, standing beside her friend.

“What?” Trixie found herself saying along with Visage and Charles.

“Last week I found a mobile phone which had text notifications from Miss Mattel. They are of a perverse nature and I won’t tell you exactly what they said but it was borderline filthy. And who comes searching for the phone but Mr Cregg!” Mrs Wellingham regaled, looking scandalised.

“That’s not what’s going on.” Trixie insisted, stepping forward, brushing away Visage’s hand as she tried to calm her.

“Well then what is happening?”

“I-” Trixie began her throat closing up as a room full of her colleagues and parents started at her, judgement in their eyes. She look into the mass of seating searching out Katya. She was sat on the second row from the front, her hand on her sisters as people stared at them. Peter shifted awkwardly beside his wife. Trixie caught her eye. Katya offered her a small sad smile and looked away. That was when Trixie realised Katya didn’t think she would do it. Katya believed that history would repeat itself and that she would lie to save her own skin. 

Trixie cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. Her biggest nightmare since going into teaching seemed to be coming true, and she was willingly stepping into the abyss because of Katya. Because she loved her. 

“I’m not having an affair with Peter Cregg.” She spoke, her voice strong as she could manage in the face of so much disapproval. “Yes I did send those messages to someone, someone that I love.”

“I am in love with someone who is very kinda, clever and unimaginably bright in every sense of the word.” Trixie paused, knowing she couldn’t go back from this. She held the paper tightly in her hand as she looked as many of them in the face as she could. “And her name is Katya and I’ve been seeing her the past few months." 

"A woman? You’re having an affair with a woman?!” Mrs Sanderson cried in outrage.

“No affair, she’s Peter’s sister in law. We’re dating and we’re happy and that’s all that it any of your business.” Trixie said, holding her head as high as she could. As long as she didn’t let them know she was scared they had no reason to believe she was. Her spine felt like jelly as she hid her shaking hands behind her back. That was it. She couldn’t go back now.

“Headmaster Charles, I and no doubt even more of the parents of these children demand this woman be dealt with." 

"And how might you suggest I deal with her?” He asked casually, a slight frown creasing his brow.

“Fire her of course!” You can’t have someone like her around our children.” She exclaimed.

"No.” Mr Charles replied simply, shuffling the papers on the podium.

“I’m sorry?”

“No, I will not be firing Miss Mattel today, nor do I plan to in the near future. You may sit down Tracy, Michelle. Now next order of business.” The headmaster said, motioning to Trixie’s seat, he pressed a comforting hand to her back as she slowly made her way towards her chair. Bob and Dan took her hands and pulled her into her seat, she was in such a state of shock she could hardly register what was happening.

“Wait, you’re not going to do anything? What about the children?!” Mrs Sanderson insisted, her arms folded across her chest rather petulantly.

“Are they safe with someone like her teaching them?” One of the other mothers asked, clearly also a member of Mrs Sanderson’s posse if the ugly sweater was anything to go by. 

“Your children are perfectly safe. Miss Mattel is no more a danger than any other teachers at this school. You can insist all you like but Miss Mattel will remain on my staff indefinitely and I will not be moved on the matter.” He said firmly, his voice raised in a way that was just shy of a shout. Trixie swallowed thickly. Of all the ways she’d envisioned this scenario going she’s never really played it out in her favour before. Dan patted her hand comfortingly as she fought the tears that came to her eyes.

“Now, there is talk of turning the old sandpit into a small school garden.” The headmaster continued as Mrs Sanderson noisily stormed out of the assembly. Trixie looked back into the crowd to meet Katya’s eyes. Katya had clearly succumbed to similar emotions as tears streaked her eyeliner. She wiped them away and smiled back at Trixie. She placed her hand over her heart and then blew a kiss to her. Trixie smiled back.

After another half an hour of school business that Trixie would be hard pressed to remember, the assembly finally finished. The teachers all moved to the left of the stage, several speaking kind words to Trixie as the parents began to pack up and leave. 

“Are you alright child?” Headmaster Charles asked taking Trixie’s hand and patting it. Visage appeared by his side.

“Yes. I can’t thank you enough for-”

“Don’t worry about it Tracy. Love is love.” He said sagely, smiling at her.

“I am very impressed by you Tracy.” Visage said, a surprising amount of pride in her voice. “I would happily let you teach my children any day, don’t let people like that make you feel bad about who you are.” She continued wisely, patting Trixie’s arm. The moment was broken by a thud reverberating through the stage floor.

“Trixie.” Katya cried, scrambling up the stage, ignoring her sister’s insistence that it would be quicker to around and take the stairs.

“I’m guessing this is Kat-”

“Katya, yes.” Trixie beamed. The headmaster let go of her hand and motioned for her to go to Katya. 

The Russian thundered down the stage and flung herself at her girlfriend with almost enough force to knock her over. Trixie laughed as she picked Katya up off the floor for just enough time to spin her before putting her down again. The second she pulled away from the tight embrace Katya had her hands on either side of her face as she peppered hard kisses all over.

“I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. Trixie laughed, finally managing to catch Katya’s frenzied lips with her own. 

“You- you didn’t hide me.” Katya breathed, her eye well. “You didn’t lie.” Trixie shook her head, caressing her partner’s hair as she began to cry. “You came out.”

“Oh Kitty Cat.” Trixie sighed, holding her tightly as she no doubt got black make up on her baby pink cardigan. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She sniffed after a moment, pulling away and wiping her eyes. “I’m fine. It- it just hit me.”

“That’s ok. How about we go back to mine?” Trixie suggested.

“What are we going to do at yours?”

“Oh the standard 'I’ve just come out to the faculty and a bunch of strangers’ celebration. We add each other on Facebook, post a picture of us together on Instagram, celebratory sex, have dinner in a public place. Any of those in whatever order we like really.” Trixie grinned as Katya took the certificate from her hand and looked down at it with pride.

“I like the sound of that.” Katya smiled back. “Can I use that picture of you in that shirt on our first date?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” The Russian grumbled as Svetlana joined them on the stage, holding out a hand for her to shake. Trixie looked down at the hand in surprise, taking it firmly.

“I like you.” The older woman said with a smile as her husband appeared at her side. Trixie blinked, smiling down at the joined hands as Katya wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Everything was going to be different now and yet she suspected it was going to be better. Sometimes things didn’t go as you expected them to, but it takes them happening for you to realise that what you expected wasn’t that good anyway. 

The End


End file.
